Delay
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: La vida es demasiado corta para demorarse. Una historia sobre darse cuenta de lo que nunca supiste que querías, hasta que es demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—Así que vienes, ¿no?

—Sí, Alice, te dije que estaría ahí. No me perderé el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.

En serio, ¿mi hermana realmente piensa que me escaparé?

Nunca

Nunca dejaría plantada a mi mejor amiga.

Soy un estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Bella ve a través de eso y todavía me da la hora del día.

Ella siempre lo ha hecho, desde la secundaria.

—Bien, porque ella ha estado triste desde toda la cosa con Mike.

—Mike es un estúpido. Ella puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

La expresión de perra de Alice es algo de lo que puedo prescindir.

—Y mantén alejada a Lauren. Realmente no tengo ganas de verla colgada de ti tratando de llamar la atención. Esta noche es sobre Bella.

Ruedo los ojos.

Lauren solo es un pasatiempo. No entiendo por qué es tan importante.

—Es tan importante porque a Bella tampoco le gusta.

Maldita Alice y sus instintos psíquicos.

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa!_

 _Acá estamos, muy felices de poder compartir esta nueva historia con ustedes._

 _Es una historia de drabbles, así que los capítulos van a ser cortitos, por eso la idea es actualizar todos los días, pero también va a depender de ustedes, de las ganas que veamos que tienen de leer y eso... (Pista: los reviews son una muy buena forma de mostrarnos que tienen ganas de leer :P jajaja)_

 _Así que esperamos que nos cuenten en los comentarios qué les pareció este capítulo, es cortito pero ya comenzamos a conocer un poco a este Edward._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—¡Sorpresa! —gritan todos cuando Rose guía a Bella a través de la puerta del departamento de Alice.

La cara de Bella es invaluable.

Me hace reír porque sus ojos se abren como los de esos dibujos animados.

Pero está feliz. Realmente feliz.

Me encanta verla feliz. Ella se merece nada más que felicidad completa.

Ella es un ángel. Mi ángel.

Puedo verla buscando en las caras. Sé que me está buscando.

Nos miramos a los ojos y ella sonríe aún más brillante. Me hace sonreír más ampliamente.

Necesito abrazarla. Ella hace todo mejor.

Así que retrocedo y espero para que todos tengan su momento con la chica del cumpleaños.

Soy paciente porque necesito mi momento con ella.

Ella finalmente se detiene enfrente de mí.

—Viniste. —Suena casi sorprendida. Sus ojos marrones brillan y me llenan de luz solar.

—No me lo perdería, ángel.

Nos abrazamos y todo está bien en el mundo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —susurro. Se estremece y sonrío contra su cabello sabiendo que lo provoqué.

—Ahora lo es —la escucho susurrar de vuelta.

* * *

 _Y ya está acá el segundo capítulo… Al fin aparece Bella, ¿creen que todo estará bien entre ellos dos? ¿Por qué piensan que Bella está sorprendida de verlo ahí?_

 _¡Nos encantaría saber sus opiniones en un comentario! Así nos dan ganas de seguir subiendo capis todos los días :P_

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo3**

La fiesta va sin problemas y no puedo sacar los ojos de ella.

De vez en cuando, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y compartimos una conversación silenciosa.

Sé que ella quiere hablar conmigo y, créanme, quiero hablar con ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que es mi culpa.

Las cosas han sido frenéticas para mí. Empezar la escuela de medicina me ha pateado el trasero.

Me encanta el desafío, no me malinterpreten. Me gradué como uno de los mejores de mis clases de pregrado, pero la escuela de medicina es un gran cambio.

Para el momento en que los últimos conocidos y amigos se despiden, la encuentro sentada en la escalera de incendios, terminando su cerveza. Sus ojos están muy lejos.

Pero, como siempre, ella me siente y sonríe.

—Gracias por venir.

Me siento al lado de ella y me sumerjo en su calor. Agarró su botella y tomo un trago.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo.

—Te lo perdiste el año pasado. —Ella suena tímida y cautelosa.

No es como si nosotros anduviéramos de puntitas alrededor del otro.

—Bella, sabes por qué —susurro, mirando hacia la calle.

—Sí. Sé por qué. —Sus ojos lucen tristes. No puedo soportar eso. Momento para cambiar de tema.

—Así que… veintiuno. ¿Cómo se siente? —bromeo, golpeándola en el hombro.

—No tan diferente, en realidad. —Ella sonríe—. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Ocupada —respondo—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

Hay una incomodidad que no puedo soportar. Solía ser tan fácil entre nosotros. Estar con ella era tan fácil.

¿Qué nos pasó?

El silencio se alarga por un tiempo, antes de que ella pregunte.

* * *

 _¿Qué creen que les haya pasado? ¿Por qué la incomodidad? ¿Por qué Edward se perdió el cumpleaños anterior de Bella?_

 _¡Nos encantaría leer sus teorías en los comentarios!_

 _Mañana hay actualización de Restoration, así que no estamos seguras de actualizar también Delay, ¿ustedes qué opinan?_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿Dónde está Lauren? —Hay un ligero filo en su voz.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Desearía que todos entendieran.

Lauren es solo una chica que mantiene mi cama caliente a veces.

—No está aquí.

Bella se burla.

—Puedo verlo. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Ustedes no tienen una… cosa?

Observo su perfil, silenciosamente deseando que me mire. Cuando lo hace, sus ojos están abatidos. Tristes.

Es su cumpleaños y lo estoy jodiendo con mi idiotez.

—Bella. Ella no es nada —suspiro.

Otro minuto de silencio.

—No se veía como _nada_ la última vez que los vi juntos.

Me froto la cara con las manos. Esto está jodido.

—Bella. Era un bar. Todos estábamos un poco borrachos…

—Sí y la dejaste que se frotara contra ti en público.

Me paro frustrado y exasperado. No puedo permanecer aquí y seguir haciéndola sentir como una mierda.

—No vine aquí para discutir —digo, dejando la botella de cerveza vacía en el piso al lado de ella.

Se ríe, pero no hay nada divertido en esta.

—Sí. Vete. Es en lo que eres bueno.

Me congelo, con la espalda hacia ella. Esas palabras son golpes en el intestino.

—Bella, a pesar de lo que puedas creer, me preocupo por ti. Mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga. Te extraño. Pero no te voy a presionar. Llámame cuando quieras pasar el rato.

Ni siquiera me molesto en mirar atrás. No puedo. Una mirada a sus ojos tristes y no me recuperaré.

* * *

 _Parece que sigue ahí ese misterio… ¿Qué creen que será? ¿Por qué siempre huye Edward?_

 _¡Esperamos que les esté gustando esta historia y que nos cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Al parecer Fanfiction no funciona bien, no está mandando los mails de las actualizaciones y no aparecen bien en los perfiles, al menos nos está dejando actualizar. ¿Nos cuentan si pudieron leer bien los capis, los leyeron todos juntos, se dieron cuenta de las actualizaciones diarias?_

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 **Disclaimer:** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Cuando nos conocimos…**

— _Solo toma un asiento en cualquier lado, Bella… Bienvenida._

 _El señor Banner hace pasar a la tímida castaña de la que todos han estado hablando en la clase de Lengua. No puedo decir cómo luce porque su largo pelo oscuro está cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro._

 _Ella duda mientras mira alrededor buscando asientos disponibles. Toma el que está a mi derecha, pero todavía no puedo verla porque usa su cabello como escudo._

 _A la mitad de la clase mi bolígrafo se queda sin tinta. Jodidamente genial. Pregunto alrededor. Ben, Alec, Jess… nadie tiene uno extra. Dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado._

— _Aquí tienes._

 _Su voz es baja pero fuerte y cuando giro puedo verla claramente._

 _Ojos marrones, bonito rostro, pero no realmente mi tipo. Me gustan las chicas rubias._

 _Pero parece bastante agradable, ahora que me está dando un bolígrafo y una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Gracias. Tu nombre es Bella, ¿cierto? —pregunto tomando el bolígrafo._

 _Ella solo asiente. Pequeña cosita tímida._

 _—Bueno, soy Edward. Edward Cullen._

— _Bella. Bella Swan._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _El señor Banner empareja a todos para un proyecto grupal de uno de los libros que estamos leyendo, y ya que Bella es nueva y yo soy el estudiante estrella, él me pide que la ayude y me pone con ella._

 _Ella es agradable, así que no tengo problema. Intercambiamos números y correos electrónicos y prometemos planear un día para juntarnos y hacer el trabajo._

 _En el almuerzo, la vemos entrar a la cafetería, su cabello protegiéndola de nuevo. Todavía no ha hecho muchos amigos, parece… excepto por mí._

— _Oye, esa es Bella. Está en mi clase de arte. Es súper agradable y una artista increíble_ _—explica mi melliza, Rose, mientras le hace gestos con la mano a Bella, llamando su atención._

 _Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, probablemente de alivio, mientras ella camina hacia nuestra mesa y se sienta al lado de Rose._

— _¡Hola!_

— _Hola de nuevo —saluda Bella_ _otra vez_ _antes de mirar alrededor de la mesa y ofrecer un pequeño saludo con la mano._

— _Hola, Bella —digo. Me mira y sonríe un poco más amplio. Veo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Me pregunto cuál es su historia._

— _Hola, Edward —saluda de regreso._

— _¿Ustedes ya se conocieron? —pregunta Rose._

— _Um, sí. Es mi compañero en Lengua._

— _Oh, eso es genial. Edward e_ _s_ _mi mellizo._

— _¿De verdad? Nunca he conocido unos mellizos. Eso es genial —dice Bella con dulzura._

 _Tengo el presentimiento de que hay un nuevo miembro de nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos y creo que es genial. Ella es agradable._

* * *

 _Acá ya tenemos el capítulo seis, ahora que Fanfiction funciona bien otra vez volveremos a las actualizaciones diarias... Pero recuerden que también depende mucho de ustedes ;) ;) ;)_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Un poco de la historia de cómo se conocieron! Nos encantaría que nos cuenten en un comentario…_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _¿Qué mierda hiciste? —R_

Mi hermana.

 _No hice nada, Rose. —E_

 _¿Entonces por qué Bella está tan triste de repente? Es su cumpleaños, imbécil. —R_

Inhalo y exhalo ruidosamente. Empujo un taburete de un bar que hay por la calle de Alice y llamo al barman para que me sirva un trago. Esta noche ha sido un desastre.

 _Rose, parece que la hago infeliz. No quiero eso. Decidí irme por su bien. —E_

El teléfono suena. Mierda.

— _¿De qué bendita mierda estás hablando? Edward, ustedes siempre han sido cercanos. Simplemente no lo entiendo. No tienen idea… ninguno de los dos._

Este, sorprendentemente, no es el peor discurso que mi hermana me ha dado.

Tomo un trago de mi Guinness*. Ella continúa…

— _Y tú necesitas parar con esa costumbre de irte siempre que las cosas de ponen difíciles. No estás escapando por "su bien", estás haciéndolo por el tuyo. Eres tan estúpido que no ves lo que está enfrente de ti._

—Rose, Bella está mejor sin que la esté haciendo enojar todo el tiempo.

— _¡Ugh! Eres tan exasperante. No entiendo cómo comparto ADN contigo._

Bufo sin humor.

— _Edward, B no fue ella misma el último año. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero será mejor que lo arregles. Encuentra una manera de redimirte. Ella también es mi amiga. La quiero_ —dice Rose, casi cansada.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

— _Entonces demuéstralo. Sé el mejor amigo que dices ser. Ella te necesita, incluso si tú piensas que no._

Y ella me corta.

Vivir mi vida sin Bella en ella. No creo que pueda manejarlo más.

.

 _*Guinness: es una marca de cerveza._

* * *

 _Otro capítulo más, Rose retando un poco a Edward. ¿Creen que Edward pueda arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos?_

 _Esperamos que nos cuenten qué les pareció el capítulo en un comentario._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Me tropiezo en mi departamento y miro la hora en el teléfono.

 **3:00 A.M.**

No sé cómo mierda logré llegar a casa. Ni siquiera recuerdo darle al taxista mi dirección o pagarle. Pero estoy aquí. Y estoy entumecido.

Me tiro bocabajo en la cama, deseando que el mundo deje de girar.

Esperaba que el alcohol me impidiera pensar en ella.

No lo hace.

Al contrario. Estoy pensando.

Estoy pensando a diestro y siniestro.

Todo lo que hemos pasado. Todos los años que nos hemos conocido.

Cada noche de película.

Cada tarde que hemos pasado el rato y hecho la tarea, y reído, y jugado videojuegos.

Esa vez que traté de enseñarle acordes de guitarra.

Cada buen recuerdo inunda mis sentidos.

Mi mente va al año pasado… y cada buen recuerdo se desvanece en nada.

Lo jodí. Estoy jodido.

En un momento de pura estupidez, no puedo convencerme de no agarrar el teléfono.

 _Lo lamento, lo jodí. -E_

Después me rindo a la oscuridad.

* * *

 _¿Qué creen que haya pasado el año pasado? ¿A qué momento volvió la mente de Edward? Algunas de ustedes van muy bien encaminadas en sus comentarios :P_

 _¡No se olviden de contarnos qué les pareció el capítulo en un RR!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Esa vez que le enseñé cómo tocar…**

— _¿Por qué te escucho? ¡No puedo hacer esto! —Ella se ríe._

— _Bella, tienes dieciséis. Puedes aprender unos pocos acordes. Vamos, ¡lo estoy haciendo fácil para ti!_

 _Me encanta ver a Bella frustrándose. Hay una pequeña línea que se forma en el medio de sus cejas cuando las frunce por su profunda concentración._

 _Gruñe. ¿Ven? Frustrada. Es divertido de ver. Cuando me río, ella me observa con su mirada de muerte, lo que me hace reír todavía más, porque es como un pequeño ratón tratando de rugir._

— _¡Edwaaarrrddd! No puedo. Solo ríndete conmigo. No tengo ni un hueso musical en mi cuerpo. —Ella deja la guitarra, que claramente la ha ofendido._

— _Bellaaaa —gimo en respuesta—. Tienes que confiar en mí. Creer en ti misma y toda esa basura. Aquí, siéntate junto a mí. Tengo un truco._

 _Frunce los labios y me mira cautelosamente, pero se rinde y se sienta a mi lado._

 _Ella huele bien. Huele reconfortante. Ni siquiera sé qué mierda es, pero es bueno. Me siento calmado._

 _Tomo mi guitarra y la pongo mitad sobre mí y mitad sobre ella._

— _Pon tus dedos aquí. —Paso mi brazo detrás de ella y guio sus dedos a los lugares correctos y las cuerdas. Siento que se tensa y trato de calmarla. Hablo en su oído ya que ella está tan cerca._

— _Relájate, ángel. Solo soy yo. Nadie se reirá de ti, ¿está bien?_

 _Ella tiembla antes de asentir en respuesta. Y se sonroja…_

 _Toco el acorde y ella sonríe._

* * *

 _Ayer hubo un error y subí el capítulo 15 en lugar del 9, lo siento mucho. Acá va el capítulo correcto._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Cuéntennos todo en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Me despierto cuando las luces inundan mi habitación a través de las persianas medio abiertas.

Mi boca está seca y sabe a trasero.

Hay un golpeteo en mi cabeza. Guau. Realmente puedo escuchar y sentir mi pulso.

Me estiro lentamente, mis extremidades pesadas. Mirando a través de ojos irritados me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente vestido y huelo como a bar.

En otra vida, esto podría haber sido hilarante para mí.

No me estoy riendo ahora.

Mi mano aprieta el celular. Nunca lo solté aparentemente.

Me lo llevo a la cara y desbloqueo la pantalla.

 **2:00 P.M.**

He estado muerto para el mundo por casi doce horas.

También noto que hay algunos mensajes de texto.

Emmett.

 _Solo comprobándote, hermano. Espero que todavía estés vivo. Rose parecía molesta. -E_

Rose.

 _Llámame más tarde cuando termines de emborracharte. ¿Quizás cenar más tarde? -R_

Y un mensaje que me hace sentarme, incluso si eso todavía hace girar la habitación. Mierda.

 _Lo jodiste. -B_

Inmediatamente le respondo algo.

 _¿Te puedo ver? ¿Café tal vez? -E_

Unos minutos pasan y me preocupa haberlo jodido lo suficiente para que ella diga al demonio con todo.

Entonces…

 _Mañana. No tengo clases después de las 3. -B_

 _Está bien. Te llamaré mañana por detalles._ _-_ _E_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este capítulo tardó un poco más porque queríamos que llegara a los 100 comentarios antes de publicarlo, solo faltaban 2 y teníamos la esperanza de que pasara, aunque no fue así. No solemos quejarnos por los comentarios, pero no podemos negar que es un poco triste ver como las visitas van aumentando, 200, 300, 400, y a veces no se llega a los 10 comentarios. Lleva mucho trabajo traer a ustedes las historias y muchas personas nos ayudan a lograrlo, las traductoras, las betas, las diseñadoras, y la forma de ver que les gusta lo que hacemos es a través de los comentarios y suele sacar un poco las ganas ver que tantas personas leen y tan pocas comentan._

 _Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante... ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Edward la jodió (que raro este chico, ¿no?), pero parece que Bella va a darle una oportunidad más, ¿creen que él sepa aprovecharla?_

 _¡Gracias a todas aquellas que dejan comentarios y nos agregan a alertas y favoritos! Muchas veces vemos los mismos nombres en los comentarios de cada capítulo y nos alegra mucho leer que disfrutan la historia, ¡nos da ganas de seguir!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Esa vez que me enamoré de Tanya…**

 _La chica está fumando._

 _Largo cabello rubio en uno cola de caballo. Y unas buenas tetas._

 _Tanya Denali._

 _La capitana de las porristas en la universidad. Con su pequeño jodido uniforme de porrista._

 _Es una estudiante de tercero, pero sigue mirándome._

 _A mí. Un estudiante de segundo año._

 _Tal vez estoy siendo un poco presumido._

 _Para el final del primer semestre, ella me la ha chupado._

 _Ella ya ha hecho esto antes. Es tan bueno que creo que podría desmayarme._

 _En la universidad, nos paseamos como la pareja más caliente del campus._

 _Bella está enojada._

— _No me gusta ella —dice un día en el almuerzo. Tanya está en una competencia estatal, así que no está aquí._

— _¿Qué no te gusta de ella? No te ha hecho nada, apenas te saluda._

— _Ese es el problema. —Toma un bocado de su pizza, mirando hacia abajo._

— _Estoy con Bella. Tanya tiene experiencia, querido hermano. Algo me dice que eres uno más._

 _Jodida Rose._

— _Sí, bueno déjame ser el que juzgue eso. Lo estamos pasando bien. Ella es muy talentosa… —Meneo mis cejas hacia Em. Él se ríe y me da una palmada en la espalda. Ow._

— _Mierda, E. Ya estás jugando ahí, ¿eh? Han pasado como dos semanas._

 _Chocamos los puños, mientras mi hermana le dirige a Em una mirada de muerte. Él inmediatamente se encoge de miedo. Cobarde._

 _En ese momento, el fuerte chillido de la silla de metal arrastrándose contra el suelo hace que mi cabeza se gire hacia ahí._

— _Te veo más tarde, Rose —murmura Bella, sin otra mirada o un adiós para mí._

— _¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Miro a mi mejor amiga mientras se aleja, preguntándome qué demonios está mal con ella._

 _Esta vez, la mirada de muerte es para mí._

— _Eres un maldito idiota_ _._

* * *

 _¡Una chica en el medio! ¿Qué piensan de ella? ¿Y de la actitud de Edward? No se da cuenta de nada este chico, ¿comparten la opinión de Rose, es un idiota? :P_

 _¡Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Antes de mi clase matutina escribo un mensaje de texto.

 _Hola. ¿Todavía nos juntamos hoy? -E_

Minutos después, hay una respuesta.

 _Sí. ¿Qué te parece ese café en Sullivan, por la calle del campus? -B_

Genial. Supongo que merezco tener que caminar de Columbia hacia la ciudad…

 _Está bien. Te veo entonces. -E_

Me guardo el celular y me siento en el gran auditorio y finjo prestar atención.

Cuando la voz del profesor se desvanece en ruido blanco, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué va a pasar.

¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Va a traer a colación lo que pasó el año pasado?

¿En realidad fue eso lo que provocó esto? ¿Lo que nos destruyó? ¿Lo que hicimos?

Sé que probablemente tenga que disculparme. No quiero ser este idiota que ella debe pensar que soy.

Ella tiene que saber cuánto nuestra amistad significa para mí y cuánto la separación me ha estado matando.

¿Me perdonará?

¿Se va a reunir conmigo para decirme que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo?

El pensamiento me hace entrar un poco en pánico.

He conocido a Bella por casi nueve años.

Ella no querría tirar eso… ¿verdad?

Mierda. No quiero perderla.

* * *

 _¿Van a hablar de lo que hicieron? ¿Qué creen que hicieron? :O_

 _¡Esperamos que puedan contarnos lo que les parece la historia hasta ahora en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Esa vez que Garrett estuvo alrededor…**

— _Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver una película y por algo de comer más tarde? —pregunto mientras le mando un mensaje a Tanya cancelando nuestros planes de esta noche._

 _Bella y yo estamos haciendo un proyecto grupal para Historia Americana y ella está en mi cama con la portátil enfrente de ella. No levanta la mirada cuando responde._

— _Eh, sí. Supongo… No, espera… —Ella deja de teclear, luciendo como si estuviera pensando en algo._

 _La veo moverse nerviosamente un poco y levantar la mirada avergonzada._

— _En realidad… eh, ¿podemos tal vez hacer eso mañana?_

— _Uh, sí. Supongo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Tienes una cita caliente hoy o algo así? —Me río, porque nunca la he visto con un chico._

— _Bueno… —Veo que sus mejillas se sonrojan._

 _Me dejo de reír. Apoyo mi móvil en el escritorio y la observo. Sus ojos me miran con cautela antes de bajar hacia sus dedos inquietos._

— _¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿En serio? —No sé por qué eso me decepciona._

— _Sí. Él me mandó un mensaje hace un rato, quería salir más tarde —confirma, pausando para mirarme antes de continuar—. Y dije que sí._

— _¿Por qué no sabía sobre esto? ¿Cuándo pasó, Bella? Nos vemos todo el tiempo, podrías haberme dicho._

 _Veo como Bella se pone derecha y me mira de forma desafiante. Nunca había visto este lado de ella._

— _Ah, pero realmente no estuvimos viéndonos todo el tiempo, ¿no, Edward? Tú has estado con Tanya y eso está bien, supongo, porque ella es tu novia o lo que sea…_

— _Pero…_

— _Garrett es un buen chico. Hemos estado hablando por un tiempo y, en realidad, ha almorzado con nosotros mientras tú te lo has salteado para meter tu lengua en la boca de Tanya._

 _Mierda. Sus ojos brillan y ahora está roja, pero no por el sonrojo. Está cabreada._

* * *

 _Y ahora Bella tiene a alguien también… ¿qué les pareció esta reacción de Edward? Mete la pata cada vez que puede, ¿no?_

 _Por favor cuéntennos en los comentarios qué les pareció el capítulo._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

— _Bella… yo… lo siento… mierda… —Mejor me calmo de una puta vez._

 _Ella resopla, alejando su flequillo de su cara y tomando unas respiraciones profundas._

 _Es linda cuando hace eso. Me hace querer sonreír un poco, pero sé que si lo hago, solo la cabrearé un poco más, así que me abstengo._

 _Tomando unos pasos con cautela me siento a su lado en la cama, hablo en voz baja._

— _Lo siento, Bella. Sé que ni siquiera debería hablar. Tienes razón. No he estado por aquí… he estado un poco ocupado…_

 _Bella se burla._

— _Está bien, está bien. Muy ocupado. ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste si pensabas que estaba siendo un idiota? Siempre hemos sido directos con el otro._

 _Bella se encoge de hombros._

— _Supongo que no quería limitar tu estilo. Tanya siempre me lanza miradas asesinas cuando estoy alrededor. No quiero estar a tu alrededor cuando estás con ella. Cambiaste._

 _Frunzo el ceño._

— _¿Cambié? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Toma otra respiración profunda._

— _Quiero decir, te volviste otra persona completamente diferente. Como si no pudieras dar una mierda por todos los demás a tu alrededor. Te volviste un idiota, para ser honesta. —Me da una mirada de reojo mientras yo proceso lo que está diciendo._

— _Todavía soy yo, Bella…_

— _Sí y me gusta quién es Edward cuando está conmigo, así. No hay actuación, no hay ninguna imagen que estás tratando desesperadamente de darles a las personas. —Se gira completamente hacia mí y me mira con sinceridad._

 _Bajo la cabeza y asiento._

— _Lo siento. Prometo que nos daré más tiempo. —Descanso mi mano en su rodilla cubierta por el pantalón y ella me sonríe con dulzura._

 _Esta es la Bella que conozco._

— _Entonces, cuéntame sobre este chico Garrett._

* * *

 _Parece que Bella le pone un poco los puntos a Edward, ¿le dijo lo que todas piensan? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _¡No se olviden de dejarnos sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

— _Es estudiante de último año. Juega al béisbol._

 _Genial. Un jodido deportista._

— _En realidad Em lo conoce. Él nos presentó, para ser exactos…_

 _Me hago una nota mental de patear el jodido trasero de Emmett._

 _Asiento, tratando de ser un mejor amigo comprensivo._

 _No me tomen a mal. Quiero que ella sea feliz. Nada me agradaría más que saber que ella es feliz. Pero, joder… un deportista. Uno de último año._

— _Será mejor que me digas si alguna vez te presiona para hacer algo…_

— _¡Edward! Eww, ¡para! No eres mi hermano. Puedo cuidarme sola. —Me empuja, medio jugando, pero puedo decir que sabe lo que dice._

 _Ella siempre lo sabe._

 _Me río entre dientes y hago un puchero, frotando el lugar donde me empujó._

— _¡Bien! ¡Bien! Demonios, mujer, no tienes que ponerte violenta._

 _Los dos estallamos en carcajadas. Y mi mundo está bien otra vez mientras nos tiramos sobre mis almohadas, lado a lado, mirando el techo._

— _Entonces, ¿cuándo conoceré a este Garrett?_

— _Probablemente mañana, si estás ahí para el almuerzo._

 _Asiento otra vez, seguido de un cómodo silencio._

— _Quién sabe, tal vez podríamos salir en una cita doble —suelto._

 _Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas para observarnos y hay una pausa._

— _No lo creo —habla Bella._

* * *

 _¿Eso que hay por ahí es un poco de celos de parte de Edward? ¿A ustedes qué les parece? ¡Cuéntennos en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Estoy realmente nervioso. Siento algo en el estómago… como mariposas.

Entro al pintoresco y pequeño café lleno de pensadores libres y artistas y localizo a Bella al instante.

Está escondida en un rincón, su mano moviéndose furiosamente sobre su cuaderno de dibujo.

Su cabello está cayendo y prácticamente cubriendo su cara, y eso me lleva de regreso a ese primer día en octavo grado.

Sonrío mientras camino hacia ella y me siento en la silla frente a la suya y solo miro.

Ella sabe que estoy aquí, pero no ha alzado la mirada ni una vez. Sé que es mejor no interrumpir su momento creativo. Ella es una de las mejores artistas que alguna vez he visto. Muy intensa.

Es un poco sexy verla pintar.

Por otra parte, podría ser parcial.

Cuando finalmente pone los toques finales en lo que parece ser algún tipo de loco paisaje de ensueño, ella cierra el cuaderno y mira hacia arriba.

Sus ojos.

Está muy cansada. Parece agotada.

Me pregunto si yo lo causé y quiero patearme por no notarlo antes.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Nos miramos por un rato, nadie dice una palabra. El mundo continúa moviéndose alrededor de nosotros, pero aquí, solo somos nosotros.

—Bella. Sobre la otra noche…

Ella levanta una mano en un pedido silencioso para que me calle. Cierro la boca.

Toma una respiración muy profunda, cerrando los ojos antes de volverlos a abrir.

Veo determinación. Ella es impresionante.

—Está bien. He retrasado esto suficiente tiempo.

* * *

 _:O :O :O ¿Qué creen que es eso que Bella ha estado retrasando? ¿Qué creen que vaya a decir?_

 _¡Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!_

 _No olviden dejar sus comentarios que nos hacen muy felices._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

—Hay tanto que quiero decir y no tengo ni idea por dónde empezar.

Apoyo los codos en la mesa y la observo.

—Solo di lo que quieras decirme. Soy un chico grande, puedo manejarlo. Me siento como la mierda de todos modos.

—Por favor no.

—¿No qué? —Mis ojos se amplían.

—No te conviertas en la víctima. Tú siempre haces eso. Eres un hombre adulto, Edward. Me gustaría creer que te preocupas lo suficiente por mí como para ser sincero conmigo. No puedes manipularme más.

Demonios, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. ¿Quién es esta chica y dónde está Bella?

—Bella, yo… —Veo sus ojos estrecharse. Está hablando en serio—. Me callaré.

—Bien. Bueno…

Ella se toma otro momento para tranquilizarse.

—No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

En ese momento, mi mundo se detiene.

* * *

 _Parece que Bella está enojada esta vez… ¿Creen que en serio van a dejar de ser amigos? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Edward?_

 _¡Cuéntennos sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Qué? Bella, si esto es por la otra noche, lo siento… no debería haberme alejado… Debería haberme sentado y hablado contigo. En serio, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Pero, B, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo para que tú simplemente quieras terminar todo… Quiero decir, sí, no hemos hablado por un tiempo y sé por qué, pero aun así, por favor…

Veo lágrimas llenando sus ojos y quiero estirarme y meterla bajo mi hombro y consolarla. Odio ver a Bella llorar. Lo odio.

—Edward, por favor, ¡solo escucha por una vez! —Su grito me sorprende hasta el silencio y se gana que unas cuantas cabezas de los clientes del café se giren—. No puedo. Realmente esperaba ser capaz de dejar todo en el pasado y verte en la fiesta y actuar como si las cosas estuvieran bien. Pero no lo están, Edward. No lo están.

»Después de todo, ¿honestamente piensas que puedo fingir que el año pasado nunca pasó?

 _De nuevo_ con esa mierda.

—Bella, ya me disculpé un millón de veces. Mucho pasó esa noche y no hay nada que pueda hacer para retractarme. Realmente desearía poder. B… —Me estiro para agarra su mano con la mía. Afortunadamente, no me rechaza. Progreso. Me mira con sus ojos tristes.

»B, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer. No destruyas nuestra amistad.

—Ese es el problema, Edward. No puedo retroceder. Estoy enamorada de ti.

* * *

 _¡A la mierda! ¿Se imaginaban que Bella lo diría tan así? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Ya no quiere ser su amiga, pero quiere ser algo más? ¿Se animará a decirlo?_

 _¡Por favor cuéntenos en los comentarios qué les pareció esté capítulo, que cortito pero se dijo mucho!, ¿no les parece?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 _El último año me permitió elegir entre las mejores cuando se trataba de chicas._

 _Pero la que tiene a todos hablando es Irina Everton._

 _De la realeza de último año. Reina del baile de bienvenida, parte del periódico estudiantil, recientemente aceptada no en una, sino en dos universidades._

 _Y muy… muy experimentada. Como me lo ha demostrado una y otra vez durante el último mes más o menos._

 _Soy un maldito suertudo._

 _La graduación se acerca y, obviamente, la llevaré a ella._

 _Bella ha estado distante últimamente. Pero, por otro lado, ella siempre lo hace cuando tengo a una chica alrededor. Siempre peleamos por cómo cambio cuando estoy con una chica._

 _Es una batalla perdida con ella._

— _Así que… ¿irás al baile de graduación con Irina? —pregunta Bella tranquilamente mientras nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol durante el almuerzo. Somos de último año, ya no comemos en la cafetería._

— _Um, sí, por supuesto. Es lo que se espera, ¿sabes? —Todos están esperando ver al lanzador estrella del equipo de béisbol y a la chica perfecta en lo que se considera, históricamente, el evento social más importante de la escuela secundaria._

— _Oh, bien. Supongo que te veré ahí entonces —dice ella serenamente._

¿Eh? _Me río entre dientes, porque sé que está bromeando._

— _Eso es gracioso, B. Ja, ja._

 _Bella mira hacia arriba con una expresión desafiante._

— _Estoy hablando en serio. Voy a ir al baile de graduación._

— _Bella, pensé que habías dicho que no irías al baile porque estabas en contra de toda la ostentación o falsedad o como sea que lo llames._

— _Bueno, cambié de idea. Alguien me invitó y le dije que sí._

— _¿Quién? —No sé por qué estoy tan curioso, pero soy su mejor amigo, así que debería saber este tipo de cosas y ser protector y esas cosas._

— _No lo conoces —responde, evitando el contacto visual._

— _¿No es de la escuela? ¿Entonces a qué escuela va?_

— _Es del instituto de artes visuales._

 _Otro artista._ Bien _. Probablemente otro perdedor emo. Trato de no rodar los ojos y muerdo mi burrito._

— _¿Dónde lo conociste?_

— _Cuando fui a esa excursión al museo. Él era parte de un grupo que hacía un show. Pudimos hablar y me pidió mi número. Hemos estado saliendo… —Se fue callando y bebió de su Coca._

 _Trato de procesar lo que estoy escuchando. Lo que me está diciendo me molesta mucho. Creo que es porque todavía no lo conozco._

— _Bella, guau… Este… este chico es…_

— _Alec —agrega ella._

— _Está bien, este chico Alec, ¿ustedes son… algo? —No quiero escuchar la respuesta, pero lo hago._

 _Sus ojos finalmente encuentran los míos._

— _Edward, él es mi novio._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 _Cuando llegamos al hotel donde se celebra el baile, puedo sentir la energía vibrando, personas de la escuela están en todos lados usando sus vestidos ajustados y esmóquines alquilados._

 _Estoy jodidamente eufórico. Irina está usando este vestido negro muy ceñido con sus tetas todas animadas y una linda abertura por la que ella me dejó deslizar la mano en la limusina antes de llegar aquí. Si la gente solo supiera lo traviesa que ella puede ser. Pequeña señorita perfecta._

 _Claro._

 _Me encuentro recorriendo el lugar con la vista por una persona. Todos me saludan y quieren mi atención, pero yo realmente quiero verla a ella._

 _Y cuando la veo, el piso desaparece debajo de mí._

 _Ella es hermosa._

 _Luce como un ángel. Mi ángel._

 _Ella está usando un vestido chino de color crema. Todo ajustado y mostrando sus suaves curvas._

 _Sí_ _,_ _siempre supe que era una chica_ _bonita_ _. Pero esto es..._

 _Hay un resplandor brillante alrededor de ella, todo cálido y acogedor. Ni siquiera lo puedo explicar. Pero ella está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y vivo para verla sonreír así. Cuando eso pasa por mí, hace mi día._

 _Pero esta vez yo no puse esa sonrisa allí._

 _Dejo a Irina hablando con sus amigas y voy en busca de mi mejor amiga. Quiero abrazarla. Poner mis brazos a su alrededor._

 _Oler el perfume de manzana que ella compra todo el maldito tiempo en Bath & Body Works cuando estamos en el centro comercial pasando el rato._

 _Pero antes de llegar a ella, hay un tipo que se le acerca furtivamente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura._

 _Como una estaca en el corazón. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

 _Y no lo entiendo, pero la única cosa que quiero hacer es golpearlo mucho._

.

 _Y mierda que estos sí son celos, ¿cómo Edward no se da cuenta de lo que realmente le pasa? Como dice el refrán: no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. :P_

 _¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¡Cuéntennos en un comentario!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

— _¿Puedo tener este baile?_

 _Sí, pueden apostar que le pedí bailar._

 _Todos están terminando sus postres en sus respectivas mesas y no puedo soportar más._

 _Quiero bailar._

 _Irina está ocupada presumiendo con sus amigos cómo la Universidad de Pennsylvania y la Universidad Duke le dieron becas y ella no puede decidir qué escuela tiene más que ofrecerle. No sé, dejé de escuchar después de que ella mencionó su puntuación casi perfecta en el SAT*. Apuesto que no les dice cómo me ruega que la haga correrse._

 _Bella está hablando con sus amigos artistas y riendo de algo que_ Alec _… el novio, dice, antes de que su cabeza se levante por el sonido de mi voz._

 _La cabeza de todos los demás hace lo mismo._ Alec _me mira fijamente, lo que me hace sonreír solo un poco._

 _Estiro mi mano, esperando que ella la tome. Se ve confundida, aturdida, ¿tal vez un poco enojada conmigo?_

 _Solo sigo sonriendo e inclino mi cabeza hacia la pista de baile._

— _Vamos, baila conmigo. No te molesta, ¿verdad,_ Alec _? Solo quiero un baile con mi_ mejor amiga _. —Miro a su novio. Se parece un poco al tipo de los comerciales de Mac._

 _Él me observa antes de sonreír e inclinarse hacia Bella, girando su cabeza hacia él y besándola._

 _Con lengua._

 _El pendejo sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo._

— _Seguro. Vuelve conmigo, ¿sí, nena?_

 _¿Nena?,_ _me burlo._ _Nena._

 _Ella odia esa palabra._

 _Tengo suficiente de su mierda, así que tomo la mano de ella y prácticamente la empujo hacia la pista de baile._

.

*SAT: es un examen que se le hace a los estudiantes en Estados Unidos. Dependiendo de la calificación las universidades deciden si te aceptan.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

— _Guau, ¿crees que pueden dejar el concurso de meadas un poco? —dice con los dientes apretados mientras la sostengo cerca y solo la balanceo con la música._

 _Me río en su cabello y la siento estremecerse cuando mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. El satén de su vestido se siente tan bien contra mis dedos._

 _Ella huele a manzanas._

 _Mi favorito._

— _No sé de qué estás hablando —le digo inocentemente._

— _Lo sabes_ muy _bien —susurra cerca de mi oreja, su aliento me hace cosquillas y se siente bien._

— _Es su culpa._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _Él es el único que es inseguro. Debería saber que no se tiene que meter entre mejores amigos._

 _Esta vez ella se ríe con frialdad._

— _Uh, sí. Igual que tú no permites que tus novias se metan en nuestra amistad, ¿verdad?_

 _La giro y la meto de espalda contra mí._

— _Solo tengo una novia y le agradas._

— _Ella me trata como un perrito callejero por el que siente lástima y palmea en la cabeza._

 _No lo puedo evitar, esa imagen me hace reír. Lo que provoca que ella se ría._

 _Así es como somos. Así es como debería ser._

 _Yo. Haciéndola sonreír._

 _Nuestra risa muere y hay un silencio incómodo que sigue durante el resto de la canción. Ella está callada como un ratón, no puedo soportar la incomodidad, así que digo la primera cosa en la que puedo pensar._

— _Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, ángel._

— _¿Sí? —Bella se detiene para mirarme, casi dudando de mis palabras._

— _Sí. Quiero decir, este vestido… mierda, te ves realmente increíble en este vestido. —Me separo para mirarla de la cabeza a los pies. De verdad luce increíble._

 _Se sonroja. Me encanta tener ese efecto en ella._

 _Me pregunto si_ Alec _la hace sonrojar._

 _Solo el pensamiento… Ugh._

— _Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda allí. Y lamento siempre decepcionarte._

 _Lo hago. No sé por qué todavía es mi amiga, honestamente. Ella merece algo mejor._

— _Por favor. No hagas el papel de la víctima, Edward. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Solo baila conmigo… te extraño._

— _Sí, señora._

 _Y justo así, volvemos a ser los viejos Edward y Bella._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **La actualidad...**

— _B, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer. No destruyas nuestra amistad._

— _Ese es el problema, Edward. No puedo retroceder. Estoy enamorada de ti._

Y ahí está.

Mi visión se nubla y cierro los ojos. Trato de procesar lo que ella acaba de confesar. Aquí. En la pequeña esquina de este pequeño café.

La traté como mierda incontables veces. Sí, sé que lo he hecho.

No soy lo que ella necesita. No soy lo que ella merece, como lo he probado tan descaradamente todos estos años, especialmente el último año.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm? —Mis ojos todavía están cerrados.

—Di algo, por favor. —Su voz está temblorosa.

Abro mis ojos y veo miedo y preocupación.

Ella está enamorada de mí.

—¿Qué debería decir?

Ella frunce el ceño y, justo ahí, la Bella con carácter está de vuelta.

—¿Qué deberías decir? ¿Estás bromeando, Edward? Acabo de decirte que estoy enamora de ti, ¿y tú me preguntas qué deberías decir?

El enojo en su voz me hace desviar la mirada y mis palmas sudan. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi corazón va a salirse de mi pecho.

Ella está enamorada de mí.

Amor.

Lo sentí antes, pero pensé que solo era que yo estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué ella estaría enamorada de mí?

Una pregunta más grande, ¿yo la amo?

Abro mi boca para hablar, pero nada sale.

Entonces ella habla de nuevo. Su voz mortalmente calma.

—Edward, es hora de tomar una decisión.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 _Veo el sobre puesto sobre la encimera de la cocina._

 _UNIVERSIDAD DE GEORGETOWN escrito en negritas en la esquina._

 _Es gordo. Es una buena señal, ¿verdad?_

 _Mierda. Es mi primera opción._

 _Mi respiración se acelera mientras mis dedos trazan las letras._

— _¡Bueno, ábrelo, tonto! ¡Me voy a volver loca aquí!_

 _Mamá._

— _¡Vamos, hijo, no nos tengas en suspenso!_

 _Papá está emocionado como una niñita. Sería gracioso si no estuviera nervioso como el infierno._

 _Abro el paquete._

Estimado señor Cullen, es con gran placer que nosotros…

 _Mamá lee sobre mi hombro y ya está chillando y abrazando a papá, saltando de arriba abajo._

 _Me aceptaron._

 _Agarro mis llaves y corro por la puerta, con el paquete en la mano._

 _Solo hay una persona con la que quiero compartir este momento._

 _Ella sabe lo mucho que quería esto._

 _Los neumáticos chirrían cuando estaciono el auto y corro a su puerta, golpeando frenéticamente._

— _Hola, Edward. Ella está arriba. Oye, te ves feliz, ¿es lo que creo que es? —Charlie, el padre de Bella, sonríe, metiéndome adentro y señalando el sobre en mi mano._

No hay tiempo para charlar, viejo.

— _Sí, señor. Georgetown._

 _Una mano pesada me palmea con fuerza en el hombro._

— _Felicitaciones, Edward. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Ve a ver a Bella. Ella también tiene noticias. —Charlie está rebosante de alegría._

 _Él está muy orgulloso de su chica. Yo también estoy orgulloso de ella._

 _Cuando subo las escaleras y golpeo su puerta, la escucho apurarse a ella._

 _La abre con rapidez y veo luz. Ella es luz. Como estar cerca del sol, es una atracción gravitacional innegable._

— _¿Sí?_

 _Ella asiente con entusiasmo._

— _Universidad de Nueva York. Programa de Bella Artes. ¡Beca completa!_

 _La agarro, mis brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura mientras la levanto y la doy vueltas alrededor._

 _El sonido de sus chillidos y risitas es mi mundo entero._

 _Se separa para mirarme fijamente. Su pregunta clara en sus ojos._

 _Asiento como ella lo hizo._

— _Georgetown._

 _Nos abrazamos de nuevo._

 _Vamos a ir a la universidad. Voy a estar a solo cuatro horas en auto de ella._

 _Va a ser increíble._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 _Me froto los ojos y miro alrededor, un poco adormilado, veo a Jane todavía dormida, desnuda como el día en que nació, en mi cama. Su cabello rubio sobre la almohada._

 _Ella es linda. Realmente linda. Y la hice correrse un par de veces, así que estoy bastante seguro de que estará dormida por un par de horas._

 _Me estiro lentamente y me levanto para ir al baño a encargarme de mis asuntos, antes de agarrar mi móvil de la mesa de luz. Hay un mensaje de texto._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Edward. Te extraño. -B_

 _Mi sonrisa es instantánea._

Gracias, ángel. Apesta que no podamos estar juntos este año. -E

 _El año que viene seguro. Cumpliremos 21 y nos graduaremos. Una razón para celebrar ;) -B_

 _Sí, lo es. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. -E_

 _Después hago la pregunta que me ha estado molestando. Rose ya me ha contado, como ellas hablan casi todos los días. Estoy celoso de mi hermana. Ella es más su mejor amiga que yo._

Así que… tú y este chico, tú sabes… -E

 _¿Mike? Sí. Todavía estamos juntos. Él es lindo. Dulce. -B_

 _Lindo y dulce. Algo en mi interior hace que mi estómago se anude. Tal vez es nostalgia. Ella me hace recordar a casa. Quiero verla._

 _Me molesta que él la vea y yo no._

 _La próxima pregunta es la más importante. Es todo lo que importa._

 _¿Eres feliz? -E_

 _Pasan un par de minutos antes de que responda._

 _Sí. Sí, lo soy. -B_

 _Bien. ¿Skype la próxima semana? -E_

 _Me gustaría eso. -B_

— _Oye, tú, ¿vienes a la cama? Odio despertarme sola._

 _Giro mi cabeza para ver a Jane adormilada… y todavía desnuda._

 _El nudo todavía está en mi estómago. Pero ella es feliz. Es todo lo que importa._

— _Sí. Ahora voy._


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

— _Entonces, ¿esta cosa con Mike es seria?_

— _Lo suficientemente seria que ella lo ha traído a casa para Acción de Gracias. ¿Qué opinas? —Rose me da la mirada de perra._

 _Exhalo ruidosamente._

— _Actúa bien esta noche. Él es un buen chico, Edward. En realidad te gustará._

 _Rose y yo estamos manejando a la casa de Emmett para pasar el rato. Todos cenaron con sus respectivas familias temprano y ahora todos vamos a jugar un poco de billar. Em tiene un buen equipo en la casa de sus padres._

— _Seré el juez de eso —me quejo._

 _Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para Bella._

— _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Entren! —La voz de Emmett resuena por la casa mientras todos se abrazan y saludan._

 _Bella corre hacia mí y la levanto._

 _Manzanas. Respiro en casa._

— _¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo! —dice en mi oído._

— _También te he extrañado, ángel. —Cierro los ojos y disfruto de la felicidad._

 _Escucho una garganta aclararse detrás de nosotros. Una que no reconozco._

 _Bella se separa y mira hacia abajo con timidez antes de agarrar la mano del tipo y acercarlo hacia mí._

— _Edward, me gustaría presentarte a Mike. Mike, este es mi mejor amigo, Edward._

 _Él es todo americano, el chico de al lado. Del tipo estirado. Para nada lo que imaginé. Bella siempre salía con tipos de estilo artístico-barra-no me importa una mierda como luzco._

— _Es agradable finalmente ponerle una cara al nombre, Edward. —Me da una sonrisa Colgate y me ofrece su mano. La tomo, apretándola con fuerza. Hace una ligera mueca, pero se recupera._

Así es, hijo de puta. No jodas con ella.

 _El resto de la noche la pasamos riendo, jugando billar y yo mirando a Bella y Mike interactuar. Él la consiente. Es agradable con ella._

 _Mierda. No puedo encontrar nada malo con él._

 _Y eso no me sienta bien._

— _Supéralo, hermano pequeño. —Rose se sienta a mi lado siguiendo mi línea de visión a la pareja._

— _¿Pequeño? Somos mellizos._

— _Aun así soy más grande por cuatro minutos._

— _A la mierda con eso._

 _Ella se ríe en silencio._

— _Si la quieres, apoyarás esto. Ella está más feliz de lo que la he visto en mucho tiempo._

 _Miro a mi hermana. Su cara está seria y suplicante._

— _Ya lo veo._

 _¿Entonces por qué no estoy bien con eso?_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 _Abro mi boca para hablar, pero nada sale._

 _Entonces ella habla de nuevo. Su voz mortalmente calma._

— _Edward, es hora de tomar una decisión._

Estoy congelado. No puedo moverme. Mis pensamientos corren en mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

Debo permanecer así por mucho tiempo para su gusto, porque en un instante está hablando otra vez.

—Mira, está bien, lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago. No quiero que pienses mucho, tal vez algo se rompa ahí. Solo quería verte cara a cara cuando te lo dijera. Así que... sí, esa es la razón por la que no puedo ser más tu amiga. Sé que las cosas no cambiarán de tu lado, debería saberlo, ¿no? Quiero decir, te conozco desde hace años, sé cómo actúas. No soy lo que quieres y tienes a Lauren… No sé por qué alguna vez pensé…

Bella se para abruptamente, poniéndose su chaqueta y agarrando su bolso y su cuaderno de dibujos.

Ella se detiene y se gira a mirarme a los ojos. Todavía no puedo decir una jodida palabra. No sé cómo organizar mis pensamientos. Están por todos lados.

—¿Sabes? Pensé, después de lo que pasó el año pasado, que tal vez… tal vez tú podrías realmente sentir algo por mí. Debería estar furiosa por lo que hiciste, y lo estuve. Pero te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde esa noche he estado tratando hasta los nervios de decirte cómo me sentía. Pero después de la forma en que terminó la noche, debería haber sabido que tú no sentías lo mismo. Lo siento, Edward. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Y justo después de eso, ella se va.

Mi corazón se cae a mis pies y me siento vacío.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Esa vez que todo explotó…**

 _La música está alta como la mierda. Pero está todo bien._

 _Todos están aquí por mí._

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano pequeño! –Rose, borracha, lanza sus brazos a mi alrededor y me aprieta con fuerza. Estaría enojado si no estuviera bastante borracho._

 _Todos mis amigos están aquí y justo detrás de mi hermana la veo._

 _Ella me está mirando, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios._

 _Es tan bonita._

 _Después de que todos dicen su "feliz cumpleaños", hay una canción con un ritmo bailable y decido hacerla reír._

 _Hago un espectáculo de caminar hacia ella, mostrando mis mejores movimientos de baile. Estoy consciente de que estoy haciendo el ridículo, pero verla matándose de risa por mis payasadas vale cada segundo de humillación._

 _Tan pronto como estoy lo suficientemente cerca mis brazos están abiertos ampliamente. Ella no duda y prácticamente salta en mis brazos._

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, borrachín! —grita en mi oído sobre la música._

 _Sonreímos de oreja a oreja y la llevo a la pista de baile._

— _¿Dónde está Mike?_

— _No pudo llegar. Envía sus buenos deseos._

— _Lo que sea. Solo me importa que tú estás aquí de todos modos._

— _¿Dónde está Lauren?_

— _Tuvimos una pelea. Ya sabes cómo es… le gusta el drama. Lo que sea. Quiero bailar contigo._

 _Nuestros amigos se nos unen un rato antes de que la música cambie a algo un poco más lento, un poco más sexy. Ella intenta separarse de mí pero no hay manera. La atraigo de nuevo._

 _La quiero aquí conmigo._

 _Ella parece un poco sorprendida por mi decisión de quedarme aquí y bailar con ella._

 _No me puedo resistir._

— _Hueles tan bien, Bellllla…_

 _Sé que ella no está borracha. Todavía no tiene veintiuno y, aunque será legal en tres meses, ella es demasiado apegada a la ley para vivir peligrosamente._

 _Se ríe. Sé que ella cree que estoy destrozado, pero no me importa. Quiero decirle todo. Todo lo que no debería decir, pero tengo que hacerlo._

— _Bella, eres tan bonita… jodidamente hermosa… —La traigo más cerca de mí, balanceando nuestras caderas juntas. Empujo mi pierna entre las suyas y puedo sentir su calor a través de mi jeans._

 _Ella es jodidamente caliente. Jeans ajustados y un top que hace a sus curvas y sus tetas lucir increíble. Todos los hijos de puta aquí la han estado mirando._ Ella es mía, idiotas.

 _Mis manos vagan de sus costados hasta sus muslos y de regreso arriba. No hay suficiente de ella que pueda tocar. Necesito más._

 _Puedo sentir su aliento cuando jadea, pero ella es masilla en mis brazos. La deseo. ¿Por qué no he besado a Bella después de todos estos años? ¿Por qué?_

— _Edward —gime en mi oído. No estoy seguro si es una advertencia o si es una invitación, pero a la mierda, la voy a aceptar._

 _Mis manos se enredan en su cabello mientras lentamente nos muevo hacia un lugar del bar más oscuro y menos ocupado. Es un pasillo o algo así._

— _Bella, te deseo tanto —suspiro en su cuello. Lo hago. Creo que siempre lo hice._

— _Edward, estás borracho… —se queja débilmente. Sus manos se agarran a mis brazos mientras yo sostengo su cabeza en mis manos y toco mi frente con la suya._

— _Puede que sí. Pero, Bella, ángel, por favor… —No sé lo que estoy pidiendo, pero sé que lo que sea, ella es la única que me lo puede dar._

— _¿Qué quieres, Edward? —Me mira con esos ojos jodidamente hermosos._

— _Te quiero a ti…_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 _Estoy consumido con mi necesidad por ella. Ni siquiera me detengo a analizarlo._

 _Esta es una mierda por impulso y estoy por completo en ella._

 _La empujo contra la pared en el pasillo y la miro fijamente por un momento._

 _Ella está jadeando, sus ojos están salvajes y su pecho contra el mío. Ella quiere esto._

 _Bella quiere esto. Me desea._

 _Sostengo su cabeza en mis manos otra vez y voy por ello._

 _Nuestras bocas abiertas se encuentran y nuestras lenguas bailan. Dios, ella sabe jodidamente asombroso, sus labios suaves y dulces._

 _Sus manos tiran de mi cabello y jodidamente lo amo. Eso hace que me frote contra ella y su gemido de respuesta en mi boca, despierta algo en mí._

 _Agarro su trasero y la levanto, empujando contra ella y sus piernas se envuelven a mi alrededor. No puedo evitarlo._

— _Oh, Dios —escucho que gruñe._

 _Mi boca baja a su cuello. Jodidas manzanas. Me mata. Chupo y lamo su piel, haciendo mi camino hacia su pecho y al espacio en el centro, justo antes de que sus pechos empiecen._

— _Bella… mierda. —Siento todo, por todos lados._

 _El silbido de un cliente que pasa me saca del aturdimiento en el que estoy momentáneamente y me congelo._

 _Bella también para, sus piernas lentamente bajan al suelo otra vez. Sus ojos están mirando hacia abajo, pero ella parece asustada._

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

 _Acabo de toquetear a mi mejor amiga. Estoy duro por mi mejor amiga._

 _Me tropiezo hacia atrás. Borracho como el inferno._

— _Bella, yo… yo… lo siento, yo…_

— _Edward…_

 _Me tropiezo otra vez y me meto en el baño de hombres._

 _Me miro en el espejo. Estoy sonrojado, respirando pesadamente._

 _Tiro un poco de agua en mi cara, tratando de que se me pase la borrachera un poco para averiguar qué demonios haré ahora..._

 _Cuando salgo, Bella ya no está ahí. Probablemente se enojó por el modo en que prácticamente me la cogí contra la pared de un bar sucio._

— _¡JODER! —Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito a Bella. Y justo cuando tomo la decisión de encontrarla…_

— _Hola, extraño._

 _Esa voz._

— _¿Lauren? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Ella está parada en la entrada del pasillo, sonriendo. Camina lentamente, sus cejas levantadas, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared. Ella está justo ahí._

— _Lo siento, cariño. Vine tan pronto como pude. ¿Me perdonas? Estaba equivocada. No quiero pelear, ¿está bien?_

 _Y entonces ella me besa._

 _Tenía mi lengua en la boca de Bella hace no más de diez minutos y ahora Lauren está aquí. Besándome._

 _Estoy tan borracho._

 _Ella es mi novia. Joder._

 _Ella me está besando bruscamente y, en mi estado, empiezo a responderle, cuando escucho un fuerte jadeo._

 _Empujo a Lauren y miro hacia donde se produjo el sonido._

— _Bella._

 _Jodido inferno._

— _Jódete, Edward —grita Bella y sale corriendo._

 _Después de que le digo a Lauren que se mantenga alejada de mí y de que Rose me grita… me voy._

 _Vomito durante la siguiente hora. El alcohol y la mirada de enojo y dolor puro en el rostro de Bella me hacen sentir enfermo._

 _Me rindo en la oscuridad, deseando que todo sea una enorme pesadilla._


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **La actualidad…**

—¡Mierda!

Los clientes del café me miran de nuevo mientras me jalo el cabello observando la última imagen de ella a través de la ventana retroceder y doblar la esquina.

Creo que estoy hiperventilando.

¿La amo?

¿La amo?

Claro que la amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

¿Estoy _enamorado_ de ella?

 _Mierda._ Sí. Lo estoy. La comprensión me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Mis recuerdos de ella destellan ante mis ojos y los cierro sintiendo al mismo tiempo la felicidad y el dolor. Las ocasiones que la hice reír y sonreír.

Las ocasiones que la hice sentir triste. Las ocasiones que la decepcioné. Cada abrazo. Cada _"lo siento"._

Siempre regresaba a ella. _Todo_ se remonta a ella. Siempre.

¿Qué mierda he hecho?

Podría haber perdido a la única persona en el mundo que significa todo para mí, aparte de mi familia. He sido una mierda con ella.

No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

La amo. Estoy enamorado de ella. Rememorando esa noche, la comprensión de que podría haber estado enamorado de ella, incluso entonces, me hace querer patear mi propio trasero.

La quiero, pero no la merezco. Ni un poco. Soy un cerdo egoísta.

¿Qué mierda he hecho?

Antes de que lo sepa, el cielo se oscurece y todavía estoy sentado en la pequeña mesa de este café. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, pero me espabilo.

Necesito a Bella. Necesito llegar a Bella.

Y de inmediato, estoy saliendo por la puerta y corriendo.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **El día después de que la jodí…**

 _Me despierto al día siguiente con mi hermana sentada en el borde de mi cama mirándome con el ceño fruncido._

— _Mírate, tendrás arrugas si frunces el ceño todo el tiempo —le digo bruscamente. Mi boca se siente como si le hubiesen metido algodón sucio._

— _Mis arrugas son todas por tu culpa. —Ella me da dos Advils y una botella de agua, que agarro ansiosamente._

— _Joder. Mi cabeza._

— _Sí. Estoy contenta de que estés sufriendo, idiota._

— _Gracias, hermana. Siempre puedo contar contigo para apoyo moral._

— _¿Qué mierda pasó anoche, Edward?_

— _Probablemente tú sabes más que yo. Estaba borracho. No recuerdo mucho._

— _Trata y recordarás. —Ella no está feliz._

 _Yo tampoco estoy feliz._

— _Sé que la jodí con Bella._

— _Me lo imaginé. Ella salió corriendo del bar después de que me dijo que la besaste. Por alguna razón, no creo que eso causara que ella se fuera, así que algo más pasó. ¿Qué fue?_

 _Sacudo la cabeza, el movimiento hace que la sostenga para que la habitación deje de girar._

— _Joder. Sí. Lo recuerdo. Mierda, Rose. No sé cómo pasó. Solo… estábamos bailando y… sabes cómo me pongo cuando tomo…_

— _Esa excusa es una mierda, hermanito, y lo sabes. Ella salió corriendo de ahí y no me dijo nada. Lucía devastada._

 _Pienso otra vez en los eventos de la noche anterior. Y, de repente, lo recuerdo._

— _Mierda, creo que vomitaré._

 _Corro hacia el baño y vomito en el inodoro. No hay nada que expulsar. Rose está detrás de mí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta._

— _Lauren… Lauren apareció anoche… ella… mierda. Ella me encontró en el bar justo después de que B se fue al baño. Apareció sin decirme y se me echó encima. Estaba tan borracho, Rosie…_

 _Lágrimas calientes caen de mis ojos a medida que comienzo a recordar la noche pasada. La jodí. Mucho._

— _B te vio. —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta._

— _Sí. Ella salió corriendo antes de que empujara a Lauren y pudiera orientarme. Rose, ella me odia._

— _Sí, probablemente._

— _Pero ella todavía está con Mike, ¿no? —Miro hacia arriba buscando una confirmación._

— _Ellos han estado teniendo algunos problemas._

— _Demonios. —Me siento en el suelo, apoyándome contra la pared—. ¿Qué hago, Rose?_

— _Ojalá ustedes dos pudieran solo hablar. Ya sabes, para ser mejores amigos, realmente apestan en eso._

— _Sí, soy consciente de eso. Jodida Lauren. ¿Qué demonios estaba intentando apareciendo de esa forma?_

— _Quién sabe. Sabes que no la soporto._

 _Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento antes de que yo lo rompa._

— _Necesito hablar con B._

— _Sí. Pero primero necesitas una ducha y comer. Apestas._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Más del día que todo estalló...**

 _Por las próximas veinticuatro horas trato de contactar a Bella._

 _Mensajes de texto._

 _Correos de voz._

 _Mensajes enviados a través de amigos en común._

 _Finalmente me siento y espero enfrente de su departamento._

 _Me siento por cinco horas antes de escuchar los pasos._

 _Ahí está ella. Se congela cuando me ve. Debo verme como la mierda._

— _Te ves como la mierda. —Su voz es plana. Muerta. Lo odio. Yo hice esto._

— _Esa es una evaluación justa._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? —Suspira, sin mirarme en absoluto._

— _Traté de llamarte, de mandarte mensajes de texto… —digo mientras me pongo de pie para enfrentarla._

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Me ignoraste?_

— _Sí. No tengo nada más que decirte._

— _¿No? Está bien, entonces. Sin embargo, yo sí._

— _Edward, de verdad, no tienes que explicar nada. Tienes una chica. Estabas borracho. Yo debería haberlo sabido._

— _Bella, por favor, solo escucha. ¿Por favor?_

 _Ella asiente una vez._

— _Lo siento, Bella. Sé que lo digo mucho. Pero realmente estaba jodido anoche. Había tomado muchísimo y no estaba usando mi sentido común. Nunca debería haberte besado..._

 _Eso hace que sus ojos se disparen a los míos. Está enojada. Mierda._

— _Sí, sé cuán dañino debe haber sido para ti. No te preocupes, estás libre de culpa. —Me empuja del camino y desbloquea la puerta. Antes de que pueda cerrarla en mi cara, meto mi pie entre esta y el marco._

— _Bella, eso no es lo que quise decir. Por favor. —Al menos eso hace que deje de empujar. Se cruza de brazos y mira alrededor incómodamente, nunca a mis ojos—. Nunca quise faltarte al respeto o a tu relación con Mike. Solo quiero que seas feliz, Bella. No sé por qué hice lo que hice anoche, pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que Lauren llegó sin avisar y me acorraló. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Me gustaría borrarlo todo, pero no puedo. Solo puedo esperar que un día me perdones. Lo siento, ángel._

— _¿Ya terminaste?_

— _Sí. —Asiento, deseando que me mire._

— _Creo que necesito algo de tiempo lejos de ti._

— _¿Qué? —Mi respiración se detiene._

— _Edward, ya no puedo hacer esto. Me lastimaste anoche. Y aunque sé que se requieren dos y yo te devolví el beso, creo que necesitamos tiempo separados. Para vivir nuestras vidas. Para avanzar. Yo necesito avanzar…_

 _Su cara se ve cansada y triste. Como si se hubiera rendido._

 _Hay una cosa que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas. Y la decisión, aunque la más difícil de la historia, es la única decisión que la haría feliz._

— _¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Avanzar? ¿Sin mí en la imagen? ¿Simplemente desechar nuestra amistad? —Puedo escuchar la tristeza en mi propia voz. Esto es todo. Ella quiere irse._

 _Las lágrimas corren por su cara y eso rompe mi corazón. Ya no le puedo hacer esto. Soy tóxico._

 _Ella solo asiente en silencio. No hay nada más que decir._

 _Tomo una respiración profunda y me alejo. Siento que una parte de mí se está muriendo._

— _Te extrañaré todos los días, Bella. Todos los días —digo sobre mi hombro mientras me alejo de su vida. Si ella alguna vez nos quiere de regreso, estaré justo ahí esperando por ella._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Presente…**

Pienso en ese año sin ella mientras corro.

Nada específico, ningún recuerdo en particular. Solo destellos de emociones.

Dejé a Lauren después de eso. Siempre estábamos peleándonos y volviendo de todas formas y ella nunca significó nada.

Me enteré por Rose y Alice que Mike la engañó y ella rompió con él.

Me contacté con ella alrededor de tres meses después.

Un email, disculpándome por todo y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Fue la primera vez que me perdí su cumpleaños.

Pero estoy corriendo ahora porque, joder, no quiero perderme nada más en la vida de esta mujer otra vez.

Quiero estar justo ahí, al lado de ella, amándola. Solo a ella...

Mi ángel.

Corro por las escaleras hacia el departamento de Bella y golpeo frenéticamente.

La puerta se abre.

—Bella, por favor, yo…

—¿Edward?

Alice.

—¿Eh? Uh, Alice, ¿dónde está B? Necesito hablar con ella. —Jadeo, mirando sobre el hombro de ella para ver dentro del departamento.

—Ella no está aquí. —Parece sorprendida de verme.

—¿Dónde está? Por favor, ¿Bella? ¿Estás aquí? Por favor, solo necesito hablar, ¡vamos! —grito.

—Espera, espera, Edward. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella no está aquí.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? Por favor, Alice. —Estoy rogando para este momento y realmente no me importa cómo me veo.

—¿No lo sabes? Pensé que todos lo sabían… —Luce confundida.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué, Alice?! Dilo ya.

—Está bien, por Dios. Ella se fue al aeropuerto hace una hora.

—¿El aeropuerto? ¿Para qué diablos?

—Se va a París. Se ganó una beca por seis meses. ¡Algo sobre pintar con los mejores o algo de eso!

—¿Qué? ¡Mierda! —Estoy caminando de un lado al otro en la entrada de su departamento. No sé qué hacer. El impulso me está diciendo que vaya detrás de ella. Pero todos sabemos lo que mis impulsos causaron en el pasado.

—Ella estaba un poco triste cuando estuvo aquí. Dijo "necesito un cambio de ritmo". ¿Qué hiciste? —Entrecierra los ojos y cruza sus brazos.

—Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí…

—Ajá, ¿y?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "y"? ¿Lo sabías?

Rueda los ojos.

—Edward, todos lo saben.

Genial. Jodidamente genial. Aparentemente, soy el ciego.

—La amo, Alice. Lo hago. No tuve la oportunidad de decírselo antes de que ella explotara y se fuera. La necesito. Por favor, ¿qué vuelo tomará?

Iré detrás de ella. Tiene que saber cómo me siento. Ella puede decidir qué quiere.

Pero se lo diré.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Tengo que llegar a ella.

Ellos dijeron que se estaba dirigiendo al aeropuerto. Yéndose. Dejándome.

No puedo dejar que eso pase.

Ella necesita saberlo.

He pasado demasiado tiempo dejando que las cosas sigan, dándola por sentada.

Pensaba que ella siempre estaría allí.

He sido un completo idiota.

Pero esta es mi última oportunidad.

Vuelo por las calles de la ciudad, maniobrando en el tráfico.

En silencio le envío mis pensamientos a ella, esperando que pueda escucharme.

 _No te vayas, Bella._

 _No te vayas, Bella._

 _No te vayas, Bella._

Le grito a los imbéciles enfrente de mí que aparentemente han perdido toda capacidad para conducir, esperando que puedan escucharme.

Finalmente, abandono mi auto, estacionando de cualquier manera.

Corro hacia el mostrador de registro.

Corriendo a través de la multitud de pasajeros.

Logro pasar seguridad después de comprar un pasaje a cualquier lado solo para llegar a ella. La seguridad me fulmina con la mirada como si fuera un loco de remate.

Por un momento, me siento perdido. Miro alrededor, intentando sin rumbo fijo enfocarme en las cosas y no puedo.

Miro al tablero de partidas.

 ** _American Airlines vuelo 833 a París, Francia._**

 ** _Hora - 8:53 P.M._**

A tiempo. Sin demora.

 _Miro la hora en mi teléfono._ _8:59._

Eso es todo.

Tarde.

Me dejo caer en un banco cercano, jadeando, con la cabeza en las manos.

La perdí.

—¿Edward?

Mi respiración se detiene.

Levanto la mirada.

—¿Bella?

Su cara es hermosa. Está en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios un poco abiertos.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? —Su voz tiembla. Se adelanta unos centímetros, jalando su maleta.

—¿Por qué no estás en el avión?

—Mi vuelo se sobrevendió. En realidad solo tengo veinte minutos, entonces... ¿qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —repite la pregunta, claramente exasperada.

 _De acuerdo, Cullen. Es ahora o nunca._

Cierro los ojos. Tomo una respiración profunda y me levanto. Cuando abro los ojos, su mirada es intensa, con sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Bella… te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

No responde.

—Lo siento. Siento mucho que me haya llevado tanto tiempo admitirlo, que te haya dado por sentada.

Silencio. Su expresión es ilegible.

—La jodí.

—Sí, lo hiciste —susurra finalmente.

—Bella, eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, soportando toda mi mierda, aceptando todas mis inseguridades. Solo no puedo… No puedes… Bella, ¿puedes por favor decir algo?

Las personas que viajan caminan rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, el ruido de las maletas con ruedas es el sonido de fondo de este desastre.

—No sé, Edward. —Ella luce confundida.

—Por favor. Solo dime por qué te estás yendo.

—Tengo una beca...

—Eso es basura. Quiero la verdadera razón.

Bella abre la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra sale. Ella suspira.

—Ya no puedo verte con ellas.

Sus palabras me atraviesan directamente. Todas esas chicas a través de los años. Ellas no significaron nada. Nada comparadas con ella. Sé eso ahora. Siempre lo supe.

Bella es todo. Mi todo.

—Solo tú, Bella. —Mi voz se quiebra.

Lágrimas silenciosas bajan por sus mejillas.

—No puedo soportar perderte, Bella. Por favor. Sé que no te merezco. Nunca lo hice, pero por favor… —No estoy en contra de rogar.

Solo en ese momento, Bella se acerca, tan cerca que estamos separados por una respiración. Está tan cerca como para tocar sus labios con los míos.

Bella cierra la distancia que nos separa. Y nos besamos. Empieza de forma gentil, apenas nos tocamos. Pero rápidamente se transforma en algo más.

Verdadera pasión. Quiero todo de ella.

Sus labios suaves y cálidos se vuelven lánguidos. Quiero quedarme justo aquí, respirando su aire.

—Te amo, Edward —murmura contra mis labios. Respira profundo y toca mi frente con la suya.

Y, por un momento, todo está bien. Hasta que ella dice las siguientes palabras.

—Pero me tengo que ir.

El aire se me escapa y todo colapsa.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 _—Te amo, Edward… pero me tengo que ir._

 _Me tengo que ir._

 _Me tengo que ir._

 _Me tengo que ir._

Me sorprende un dolor muy profundo en el pecho mientras esas palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza.

Lo he jodido más allá de la reparación.

— _Ahora está abordando_ _el vuelo novecientos veinte de American Airlines a_ _París, Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle_ _secciones uno y dos..._

Ella se está yendo. Alejándose de mí otra vez. Esta vez, duele mucho más.

Veo su forma en retirada dirigirse hacia la puerta y no puedo dejar esto así.

—¡No me daré por vencido! —grito por encima de los pasajeros, los niños berrinchudos, un conserje con la fregona en la mano escuchando su pequeña radio y la voz atronadora de la operadora—. ¡Te amo, Bella Swan! —El corazón me martillea en el pecho.

Ella se gira, su cara húmeda con lágrimas. Solo me mira.

No puedo leer su cara.

Pero entonces, hay una ligera curva en sus labios. Alguien que no la conociera no lo vería.

Pero yo la conozco. Mejor que nadie más.

Lo veo.

Se limpia la cara con una mano y se gira para entregarle su pase de abordar al empleado en la puerta.

Cuando ella desaparece por la puerta, soy dejado con fragmentos bajo los pies.

Nunca he tenido el corazón roto hasta este momento.

Y eso me vuelve determinado a volver a unir las piezas.

No me daré por vencido. No la merezco. Probablemente nunca lo hare.

Pero que me jodan si no intentaré ser digno de ella.

—Te amo, Bella Swan. —Es un susurro al vacío mientras me giro y camino de regreso a mi vida...

Como un hombre diferente.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **La noche que me dejaste…**

 **De: E. Cullen (EAC)**

 **Para: Isabella Swan (SwanB)**

 **Asunto: Nosotros**

 _Recién me dejaste. Como hace dos horas. Sé que estás en un avión justo ahora y que no leerás esto hasta mañana, pero quiero que entiendas que estaba siendo malditamente serio sobre lo que te dije antes de que te fueras. NO ME RENDIRÉ con nosotros._

 _Y para que sepas, terminé con Lauren. Hace un tiempo. No mucho después de esa noche el año pasado. No hay nadie._

 _Nadie excepto tú._

 _Te amo._

 _-Edward_

 _P.D.: Espero que, al menos, me cuentes cómo es París. Quiero saberlo todo. Nunca he estado ahí. Espero que pases un tiempo fantástico._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Una semana después...**

 **De: Isabella Swan (SwanB)**

 **Para: E. Cullen (EAC)**

 **Asunto: Re: Nosotros**

 _Edward:_

 _He estado tratando de escribir esto por los últimos días y siempre termino borrándolo y me quedo sin palabras._

 _Aunque me gustaría creer en ti y en tus intenciones, ¿me perdonarás si me cuesta hacerlo? Quiero decir, te tomó ocho años descubrir cómo te sientes sobre mí y solo fue cuando te enfrentaste a mí tomando un avión al otro lado del Atlántico._

 _El viaje en avión fue largo. Lloré. Mucho. Una agradable señora francesa que iba a casa con su familia desde un viaje de negocios, fue muy amable, ofreciéndome palabras de sabiduría. Aunque, no recuerdo nada de lo que se dijo ese día._

 _Todo lo que recuerdo son tus palabras. E incluso ahora, no creo que en realidad las escuchara. Sigo pensando que fue un sueño o una pesadilla. No estoy segura de cuál._

 _París es... París. Es hermoso, europeo, elegante, antiguo. Los colores son vibrantes, los olores en el aire, las personas (algunas agradables, otras no tanto)... todo eso forma parte de lo que la gente ama y odia en igual medida de este lugar. Puedo ver la Torre Eiffel desde mi habitación. Bueno, algo así. Mi vista está bloqueada por otro edificio, pero está ahí._

 _Mis clases de pintura comienzan mañana. Estoy nerviosa. Siento como que estoy fuera de mi liga._

 _-Bella_

 _P.D.: Para que quede claro, hay una parte de mí que no quiere que te des por vencido._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Un par de semanas después…**

 **De: E. Cullen (EAC)**

 **Para: Isabella Swan (SwanB)**

 **Asunto: Re: He estado pensando…**

 _Ángel:_

 _Espero que no te importe que te mande correos todos los días. Noté que no me respondes a cada uno y espero que eso no haga que te pongas rara conmigo. Tendrás que soportarme mientras pienso cómo conquistarte a más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia._

 _El último par de semanas han apestado un poco. Además de no tenerte cerca de mí, desde que te fuiste, discutí con mi hermana, Em y Alice. Perdí la paciencia con ellos cuando me confesaron que han sabido cómo te sentías por años y no me dijeron nada. Ellos juran que los hiciste prometer que guardarían el secreto. Creo que eso es ridículo._

 _¿Por qué no querías que supiera, B? Mejor todavía, ¿cómo esperabas que yo supiera cómo te sentías? Tienes que admitir que no hiciste mucho para comunicarte conmigo cuando era necesario. Casi siento como si fui saboteado… estaba destinado a fallar ante tus ojos._

 _¿Me dices que estás enamorada de mí y horas después estás en un avión? Yo ni siquiera sabía sobre esa beca. ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy tu mejor amigo si no puedes compartir tus buenas noticias conmigo, pero Ali, Rose y Em lo sabían todo?_

 _Bella, estoy tratando de no echarte toda la culpa, pero ¿se suponía que yo tenía que leer tu mente? Me duele pensar cómo debiste sentirte todos estos años viéndome con otras chicas. Pero, de nuevo, tú saliste con chicos también. Estoy muy confundido._

 _Ahora que nos veo con claridad, estuve reviviendo algunos recuerdos y conectando los puntos. Tantas señales estaban ahí y yo era tan estúpido o ciego o no sé… egocéntrico, para notar lo que te estaba haciendo. Y por eso, lo siento._

 _Te extraño. Te extraño jodidamente demasiado, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Las clases empezaron hace tres semanas y no puedo concentrarme._

 _Estoy haciendo la cuenta regresiva de los días que faltan para que estés cerca de mí. No sé si querrás algo conmigo cuando vuelvas, pero espero que me des una oportunidad._

 _Te amo._

 _Edward._

 _P.D.: Las cosas con los chicos están bien ahora. Me disculpé por hacer un berrinche como un bebé, y ellos se disculparon por ocultarme cosas. Sé que ellos quedaron en el medio de todo esto. Están encantados de que todo se sepa ahora. Solo quieren vernos felices a ambos, juntos o separados. Aunque yo deseo que sea lo primero y no lo último._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **De: Isabella Swan (SwanB)**

 **Para: E. Cullen (EAC)**

 **Asunto: Re: Re: He estado pensando...**

 _Edward:_

 _No, no me molesta que me mandes correos todos los días. No quiero que pienses que te estoy ignorando, es solo que las cosas aquí están un poco caóticas. Uno pensaría que París se supone que es acerca de relajarse y disfrutar de la vida. Siento como que he estado corriendo sin parar desde que llegué aquí. Supongo que es bueno, ya que no me permite pensar demasiado en las cosas. No me malinterpretes, todavía pienso en… las cosas. Tu correo realmente me hizo analizar todo un poco diferente. Sin embargo, quiero aclarar algunas cosas._

 _Al principio, estaba un poco enojada por la forma en que me acusaste de ser la única que jodió todo esto entre nosotros durante años. Pero después de que mi ira inicial bajó, lo leí de nuevo._

 _Estoy feliz de que no estuvieras enojado con nuestros amigos demasiado tiempo. En realidad no es su culpa, ya que como dijeron, les dije que no dijeran nada. Te preguntas por qué..._

 _Tenía miedo, Edward. Tú y yo éramos tan cercanos, confiábamos en el otro todo el tiempo. Siempre me preocupé por ti. Recuerdas lo tímida que era y vi cómo eras con todas las chicas extrovertidas en la escuela. Simplemente pensé que no era suficientemente buena. Ni siquiera era tu tipo… tú mismo lo dijiste. No podía ser otra que yo. Y en ese momento creía que no era lo que querías._

 _Después, con el paso de los años, no podía soportar la idea de decirte, solo para que te distanciaras de mí. Prefería tenerte como un amigo, si no podía tenerte románticamente. Era bastante masoquista de mi parte ahora que lo pienso._

 _Con el tiempo, aprendí a seguir adelante. Los poco chicos con los que salí, fueron geniales. Me dieron atención, eran caballeros. Pero no eran tú._

 _Siento ponerte en un lugar difícil. En realidad no estaba planeando decirte en la cafetería. Creo que mis emociones sacaron lo mejor de mí. Estaba estresada por el vuelo, no decírtelo (lo que explicaré en un minuto) y me sentía frustrada de que no me vieras. Siempre he sentido como si no me vieras a mí. A mí._

 _No te dije sobre la beca porque en realidad habíamos estado un poco distanciados últimamente. Te iba a decir en mi fiesta, pero entonces... ya sabes lo que pasó. Llámale mal momento, destino, lo que sea._

 _París es hermoso, a pesar de la agitada agenda. Hay un pequeño café paralelo al hotel donde nos quedamos que hace el mejor latte que he probado en mi vida. Mejor que los de Seattle. También he pintado un poco. He adjuntado una foto de la última. Es el frente de Notre Dame._

 _También te extraño, Edward. No tienes ni idea. A veces me pregunto si lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto en realidad pasó o si fue un sueño. Te confieso que siempre he fantaseado sobre dónde estaría cuando finalmente te dijera y qué diría si alguna vez me decías que me amabas. Dejarte ese día fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _-Bella_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **Dos semanas después...**

 **De: E. Cullen (EAC)**

 **Para: Isabella Swan (SwanB)**

 **Asunto: Skype es el mejor invento de todos.**

 _Bella:_

 _Después de las últimas semanas de clases, estudiando y extrañándote, la noche pasada cambió todo. He tenido una sonrisa en mi cara desde que hablamos por Skype hace veinticuatro horas. Ver tu cara otra vez después de más de un mes… No puedo decirte cuán feliz fui… soy._

 _Como dije la noche pasada, París encaja contigo. Eres hermosa. Pero, de nuevo, siempre lo fuiste. Siempre pensé que eras hermosa._

 _Estuve recordando la graduación después de que "colgamos". Recuerdo notar como tu vestido blanco abrazaba perfectamente tus curvas. Tú fuiste mi ángel esa noche. Fui un idiota por no darme cuenta como, incluso entonces, eras tú._

 _Creo que te puse en este pedestal tan alto, bajo cristal. Tú eras muy buena para mí, o al menos yo seguía diciéndome eso. Parecía que yo siempre la jodía cuando tenía que ver contigo y creía que te merecías algo mejor._

 _Ese chico que estabas viendo en esa época, no recuerdo su nombre... Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana._

 _Era un bastardo egoísta. Y solo cuando bailé contigo la noche pareció completamente perfecta. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que eras la dueña de mi corazón._

 _Verte la noche pasada, escuchar tu risa, ver tu sonrisa… Juro por todo lo que tengo que siempre quiero hacerte sonreír de esa forma._

 _No puedo esperar para verte. En persona. Solo cinco meses más._

 _Te amo. Siempre._

 _Edward._


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Una semana después. Temprano en la mañana. París.**

 **De: Isabella Swan (SwanB)**

 **Para: E. Cullen (EAC)**

 **Asunto: No puedo dormir.**

 _Edward:_

 _No puedo dormir. Son casi las cinco de la mañana y debería estar durmiendo, pero no puedo. En realidad tal vez dormí una hora antes de despertar. Tenía una repentina urgencia... una necesidad de verte. De hablarte. De escuchar tu voz. He estado pensando en cómo las cosas sucedieron entre nosotros. Y todo este tiempo, te he estado culpando a ti. Y cuando me retaste hace semanas, estaba verdaderamente enojada contigo. Pero estaba equivocada, tan equivocada._

 _Por favor. Si todavía estás despierto. Necesito hablar contigo._

 _Bella_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Algún día. O noche. O lo que sea.**

 ** _Llámame. -E_**

Espero pacientemente su llamada. Tan pacientemente como puedo. Lo que es muy poca paciencia. Quiero escuchar su voz, mucho.

Justo cuando pienso que ella se está acobardando, mi teléfono suena.

—Bella. —Tal vez sueno un poco sin aliento.

— _No quería despertarte._

—No lo hiciste. Estaba despierto. Estaba estudiando.

— _Oh, bien, tal vez deberíamos hablar más tarde…_

—¡No! —Escucho su jadeo ante mi casi grito—. No, no cuelgues. Necesito el descanso, quiero hablar —digo, tratando de calmar mi voz para que ella no se asuste.

»Dime qué está mal, B —imploro.

— _Te extraño_. —Su voz es baja, casi como la de una nena. Sus palabras me hacen sonreír.

—También te extraño, ángel. —Me apoyo contra la cabecera de la cama, dejando a un lado la portátil.

— _No todo es tu culpa, sabes._

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— _De lo que pasó. De por qué tomó tanto tiempo. No he sido completamente justa contigo._

—Bella…

— _Edward, por favor solo déjame decir lo que necesito decir, ¿sí?_ —Ella no suena enojada, solo determinada. Aunque puedo oír el cansancio en su voz.

—Está bien.

— _Todos estos años, me senté a… esperar que me miraras de la forma en que mirabas a todas esas otras chicas. Y tú tienes razón, esperaba que tú me fallaras. Cada vez. Rose, Alice e incluso Em, todos ellos seguían diciéndome que solo debería ser honesta y decirte cómo me sentía. Y yo solo no podía hacerlo._

—¿Por qué no podías? —susurro, incapaz de encontrar mi voz.

— _¿Y qué si me rechazabas? ¿Qué si me decías que ya no podíamos ser amigos? Sabes lo estúpidos que éramos en la secundaria. Y cuando crecimos, traté de seguir adelante, pensando que tal vez todo eso era solo un gran enamoramiento. No importaba qué hiciera, a quién me permitiera acercarme, no eran tú. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que de verdad estaba enamorada de ti._

—Pero debería haber sido capaz de darme cuenta y no ser un idiota, B. Yo decía que te conocía muy bien. Mierda, estaba muy ocupado tratando de ser el gran hombre del campus. Es divertido. Rose mencionó una teoría el otro día.

— _¿Cuál fue?_

—Ella dijo que tal vez yo siempre tuve sentimientos por ti y que inconscientemente salía con chicas que eran completamente opuestas a ti en todas las cosas…

— _¿Por qué harías eso?_

—Ella piensa que tal vez era más fácil salir con chicas que no se parecieran a ti en nada porque de esa forma tú siempre serías muy buena para mí, intocable o lo que sea.

Hay un momento de silencio de su parte. Pienso que tal vez se ha quedado dormida.

—¿Bella?

— _Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Crees que Rose tiene razón?_ —pregunta de repente.

No sé cómo responder a eso. ¿Lo creo?

—No sé. Tal vez. Estoy un poco perdido la mitad del tiempo. No tengo dudas de que ustedes, las mujeres, analizan todo.

— _¡Oye!_ —protesta antes de reírse— _. Lo hacemos, ¿no?_ —dice con un suspiro.

Lo hice. La hice reír. Mi meta en la vida. El sonido más dulce.

Me uno a ella en las risas y, solo así, la melancolía desaparece y volvemos a ser Edward y Bella, hablando sobre nada… y todo.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 **Un mes después…**

—¿Entonces las cosas van bastante bien, supongo? —bromea Rose mientras bate sus pestañas dramáticamente.

Suspiro.

—Van tan bien como podía esperar en este momento, si eso tiene sentido. —Me siento en el sofá mientras Em juega en la Xbox en el otro extremo.

—Amigo, yo no me preocuparía. B ha estado enamorada de ti durante años y ha aguantado tu mierda por años. Solo dale una oportunidad de lidiar con su propia mierda por un tiempo. Ella te ama.

—Oooh, cielo, mírate siendo todo filosófico —arrulla Rose cuando se sienta entre nosotros, acurrucándose contra él mientras el sonido de golpes y gruñidos de Street Fighter llena el aire.

—Nah. No es tan complicado, gente. Edward y Bella siempre han sido como imanes, ¿sabes?, incluso en la escuela. Este idiota aquí estaba demasiado ocupado mojándola para notarlo —responde, su brazo estirándose detrás de mi hermana y golpeándome. Increíble como nunca quita los ojos de la pantalla.

—Hablando de eso. Vi a Lauren en el Starbucks al lado del trabajo ayer. La perra vino directo hacia mí y me preguntó por ti. Qué descaro. La odio. Ella lo sabe. —Rose pone los ojos en blanco mientras bebe de su copa de vino.

Gimo.

—Me ha llamado un par de veces.

Rose me fulmina con la mirada.

—Por favor, dame algo de crédito, hermanita. Ignoré las llamadas. Y los mensajes de texto. Los diez —digo, distraídamente frotando el material de uno de los almohadones.

—¿Diez jodidos mensajes? Bueno, eso es simplemente perfecto, porque le dije que se fuera a la mierda y también le dije que finalmente estabas con la persona que debías estar —dice Rose con suficiencia, meneando las cejas.

—No lo hiciste.

—Lo hice y se sintió jodidamente genial.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi chica! —Em termina el juego justo antes de taclearla como un animal.

En realidad estoy un poco orgulloso de Rose. Ella siempre me ha protegido.

—Bueno, le dije hace un tiempo que no quería nada más con ella. No lo entiende.

—¡Ja! Bueno, ella lo hará ahora. Ya no te molestará más. Lo prometo.

—Rose... —digo en un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? No fui grosera... demasiado —confiesa antes de estallar en fuertes carcajadas.

Después de un rato más, me despido y me dirijo a casa.

Tengo ganas de llamar a mi ángel.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 **Esa tarde…**

— _Hola._ —Ella atiende en el primer tono.

—Hola.

Suspira.

— _Realmente necesitaba escuchar tu voz._

—¿Qué pasa, ángel? ¿Estás bien?

— _Sí. Supongo. Creo que estoy un poquito nostálgica. Extraño Nueva York. Extraño mi departamento. Yo… Yo te extraño. En serio te extraño, Edward._ —Hay este pequeño matiz de triste desesperación en su voz que me hace querer meterme por el teléfono y llegar a ella.

—Yo también te extraño, ángel. Oye, solo faltan cuatro meses, ¿sí?

— _Sí._ —Ella no está nada convencida.

—Cuéntame sobre tus pinturas. —Soy capaz de distraerla un poco hablando sobre lo que está pintando, lo que está experimentando.

— _Probé los caracoles por primera vez hoy._

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Estaban buenos?

— _No creía que los caracoles podían ser sabrosos, pero ya sabes, cuando estás en Roma… o París, y todo eso. Pero sí, estaban buenos. Muy buenos. Son todos mantecosos, con ajo… solo, mmmm._

Ella gime. Jodidamente gime.

El pequeño Edward está un poco despierto para ese punto.

—Mierda, B, no hagas eso —gruño. Hay un momento de silencio antes de que responda.

— _¿Hacer qué?_ —dice tranquilamente.

—Hacer eso. Gemir así. Tú no sabes…

— _¿No sé qué?_ —¿Ella realmente no tiene idea o me está jodiendo?

Respiro profundamente.

—Bella, no sabes cuánto quiero verte… tocarte. Besarte. No puedes hacer sonidos como ese porque yo… no puedo prometer ser un buen chico y no pensar en ti más tarde… cuando esté solo, en la ducha… mierda.

Casi puedo oír la luz prenderse en su cabeza cuando jadea.

— _¿Piensas en mí, Edward? ¿De esa forma?_ —Suena sorprendida.

Decido ser honesto. Honestidad total ahora. Todo el tiempo.

—Sí. Sí, ángel. Todo el tiempo —me ahogo.

Después mi chica dice algo que me prende fuego.

— _Dime lo que haces. Dime en qué piensas._


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

¿Qué acaba de decir?

—¿Tú... tú quieres saber en qué pienso? —Parpadeo.

Ella duda.

— _Sí. En realidad, sí._

—¿Exactamente qué quieres saber, ángel? —¿No sabe que está jugando con fuego en este momento?

— _Edward..._ —Su susurrante y entrecortada voz me obliga inmediatamente a presionar mi pene. Esta chica...

—Bella. ¿No lo sabes? Estás en cada sueño, cada fantasía. Te quiero aquí. Conmigo. Te quiero tocar. Por todas partes.

Su respiración es fuerte por el teléfono.

— _Edward, ¿de verdad?_

—¿Tú lo haces?

— _¿Si hago qué?_

—¿Piensas en mí... de _esa_ forma? —Bajo la voz. Me encanta la forma en que la estoy afectando.

Resopla con nerviosismo. Es jodidamente linda. Y sexy.

— _Todo el tiempo. Incluso antes de..._

—Mierda. Bella, ¿dónde estás en este momento?

— _Estoy en la cama._

Jódeme.

—¿Qué estás usando?

Hay silencio. Momentáneamente temo haberla empujado demasiado lejos. Entonces...

— _Una camiseta sin mangas y bragas._

No dudo.

—Sácatelos. En este momento.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

— _¿Qu… Qué?_ —Ella respira en el teléfono.

—Sácatelos, ángel.

Más silencio.

—B, escucha… No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer. —Lo digo en serio.

— _Lo sé._

—Bella, amor, has… alguien… Quiero decir, alguna vez has…

— _Mmm. Bueno, traté una vez. Me sentí un poco ridícula y no pude… tú sabes…_

La ira que surge en alguna parte dentro de mí solo de pensar que alguno de sus novios idiotas trató de hacerla acabar por teléfono es irrazonable.

Debe ser corregido.

—Ángel, ¿qué si te digo que conmigo será diferente?

Ella suspira.

— _De alguna forma te creería. Completamente._

Que ella sepa eso me hace sonreír ampliamente.

—Haré que sea bueno para ti.

— _Está bien._

—¿Te sacaste la ropa?

Escucho susurros, entonces…

— _Sí._

—Quiero estar ahí, tanto, Bella. Mi Bella.

— _Yo también. Te extraño mucho._

—¿Estás acostada?

— _Sí._

Me acuesto y rápidamente me saco el pantalón y la camisa, dejándome el bóxer puesto. Noto que mi polla ya está poniéndose dura. Realmente haremos esto.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa que te diga que hagas, ángel, quiero que siempre te imagines que yo lo estoy haciendo, ¿sí?

Su respiración es más pesada. Ya estoy consiguiendo que se excite con solo unas inocentes palabras. Ella no tiene idea de lo que está por pasar.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

—Cierra los ojos. Alza una mano y tócate el cuello suavemente. Bájala entre tus pechos por mí. Yo te estoy haciendo eso, Bella.

Escucho su respiración y un pequeño gemido escapar de sus labios y eso es todo lo que toma para ponerme completamente duro.

—¿Se siente bien, amor?

— _Mm. Sí._

Le digo que froté sus pezones lentamente, tirando, primero de uno, después del otro, luego los dos. Sus sonidos me están volviendo loco mientras comienzo a tocarme.

— _Oh, Edward —gime._

—Mierda —murmuro.

— _¿Te... te estás, ya sabes... tocando?_ —Bella suena un poco sorprendida. O excitada. En realidad no puedo decirlo por el teléfono.

—Sí, ángel. No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo. Lo que los sonidos saliendo de tu dulce boca me están haciendo.

La escucho hacer otro pequeño gemido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? ¿Dónde están tus dedos ahora?

— _En mi estómago._

—Muévelos hacia abajo, amor. Tócate donde quieras sentirlos.

Sé que ella está haciendo exactamente lo que le digo cuando jadea. Bajo mi bóxer completamente y tomo mi pene con las manos y comienzo a acariciar.

—B, imagina que soy yo tocándote ahí, donde me necesitas. ¿Puedes?

— _Uhuh_ —respira—. _Oh, Dios..._

—Quiero que metas tu dedo en tu coño por mí. ¿Estás mojada para mí?

Escucho muchos jadeos. Mi mano aprieta y gira mi pene pensando en lo que ella se está haciendo.

—Contéstame, amor —ordeno.

— _¡Sí! Estoy mojada. Tan mojada._

—Lleva tus dedos mojados sobre tu clítoris, ángel. Hazte sentir bien por mí. Quiero escucharte. Soy yo, Bella. Déjate ir.

Continuamos así un rato más antes de escuchar sus agudos gimoteos resonar a través del teléfono. Ella está a punto. Y yo también.

—Bella, nena... me voy a venir. Quiero que te vengas conmigo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¡Mierda!

— _Nngg, sí. Sí. Me estoy viniendo… ¡oh, Edward!_

—¡Mierda!

Lo que sigue es el más exquisito conjunto de sonidos que nunca he escuchado. Santa mierda. Ella suena jodidamente perfecta.

Me vengo con fuerza, cantando su nombre y deseando estar ahí con ella.

Hay unos minutos de silencio. Bueno, respiraciones pesadas, pero sin palabras. Después de un rato, la llamo.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

— _Creo que estoy muerta._

Me río entre dientes. Esta chica. Ella todavía es Bella. Mi Bella. Amo a esta chica.

—Te amo. —Porque tengo que decirlo.

Después, la escucho decir lo que me he estado muriendo por escuchar desde que se fue.

— _También te amo, Edward. Mucho._

Eso es todo. Me voy a subir a un jodido avión. No puedo manejar cuatro meses más de esta mierda.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

Acción de Gracias llegó y se fue y, desafortunadamente, no pude ir a ver a Bella todavía.

Tuve que esquivar las preguntas sobre Bella de mis padres durante esa cena, todo mientras veía a Rose y Em riéndose por mi situación incómoda.

No es que no quiera que mis padres sepan sobre mis nuevos sentimientos por Bella o nuestra nueva relación como algo más que amigos, pero sé que si mi madre, quien adora absolutamente a Bella, sabe, ya estaría reservando el salón del club de campo para nuestra boda.

No es que no pueda verme casándome con B, porque realmente… ¿con quién más lo haría?

Pero sé que todavía no estamos ahí. No, primero tengo que ir a verla.

Que es donde me encuentro ahora. Mirando online el precio de los vuelos cuando en realidad debería estar estudiando.

Bella no puede venir a casa para Navidad. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que iré a verla.

No sé cómo lo lograré. Pero mientras miro mis libros de medicina y mis notas esparcidas al azar sobre mi escritorio, sé que tengo que juntar mi mierda y pasar mis clases de forma brillante.

Ella me extraña. Me ama. Me lo dice todo el tiempo, por correo y por Skype. No hemos tratado de hacer lo que hicimos _esa_ vez en algunas semanas, y ella me dijo que no se sentía cómoda intentándolo por Skype.

No importa. En un par de semanas estaré ahí. En persona.

La sorprenderé.

Con el rápido latido de mi corazón en mis oídos, hago clic en "buscar vuelo", así estoy mucho más cerca de estar con mi ángel.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Tenerle que explicar a mis padres por qué no pasaría Navidad con la familia fue interesante.

La llamada a mamá fue algo así:

—Hola, mamá, necesito hablarte sobre las fiestas.

 _—¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas de verte, cariño._

—Um, sí. Esa es la cosa. Mira, no creo que sea capaz de ir este año.

Silencio.

 _—¿Qué quieres decir, corazón?_

—Yo... necesito ir a París, en realidad.

Más silencio.

— _Lo siento, Edward. Debo haber escuchado mal. Di que es por la edad, pero creí que dijiste que tenías que ir a París_. —Se ríe entre dientes.

Me río nerviosamente junto con ella. Voy a tener que ponerlo todo en la mesa para ella.

—Mamá, recuerdas que te dije que Bella está pintando en París por seis meses, bueno, le quedan cuatro meses en realidad...

 _—Sí, me dijiste. Sigue._

Su tono. Hmm. No hay forma de que ella ya pudiera saber…

—Sí, uh, entonces antes de que ella se fuera, ella y yo... ella me dijo... Uh, nosotros...

 _—Ella te ama._

Esta vez, el silencio es de mi parte.

 _—Edward, ¿estás ahí, cariño?_

Toso.

—Uh, sí, estoy aquí. Sí. Ella me dijo cómo se sentía y yo... bueno, le dije...

— _Que también estás enamorado._ —Esta vez, puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Conozco a mi madre muy, muy bien.

Al parecer, ella me conoce mejor.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —Suspiro. Resignado.

Se ríe de nuevo.

 _—Oh, gracias a Dios. Estaba preguntándome cuánto tiempo les tomaría descubrir las cosas._

—Mmm. Está bien, así que todos entre nuestra familia y amigos sabían todo este tiempo y omitieron decirle a las partes involucradas. Maravilloso.

 _—Oh, Edward, no seas un bebé. Ambos son grandes, adultos que pueden consentir ahora. No creo que estuvieran listos para conocer sus propios sentimientos hasta que estuvieran listos para enfrentarlos. Estoy contenta de que finalmente diera resultado._

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Mi madre.

—Um, entonces. Sobre Navidad...

 _—¿Ella sabe que vas a ir?_

—No. Esperaba sorprenderla.

 _—Espero que ella no tenga las mismas ideas._

—Pensé en eso. Tanto Alice como Rose hablaron con ella recientemente y ella mencionó cómo no podría venir para las fiestas. Los precios de los pasajes son muy caros y eso.

 _—Oh, mi querido hijo_ _—dice con entusiasmo—._ _Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Tan romántico. Eres igual a tu padre._

Ella está loca, pero siempre está en mi equipo.

 _—Ve, Edward. Ve y consigue a tu chica. Queremos a Bella, ella ya es una parte de esta familia, ya lo sabes. Oh, sería tan lindo finalmente llamarla mi hija..._

Aquí vamos. Esto es lo que temía.

—Mamá, no empieces...

 _—... me pregunto si el club de campo está disponible. Oh, ¿te puedes imaginar una hermosa boda en otoño?_

Y ella sigue y sigue por un rato. Acelerada. Esa es mi madre.

—¡Mamá!

 _—¿Sí, cariño?_

—Me tengo que ir.

 _—¡Oh, sí! ¡Ve, ve! ¡Oh, Navidad en París, oh!_

Me golpeo en la cara antes de despedirme.

—Te quiero, mamá. Te llamaré una vez que llegue allí.

 _—También te queremos, cariño. Y a Bella. Queremos a Bella. Envíale mi cariño._

—Lo haré. Adiós.

Termino la llamada y sonrío.

Realmente espero que esto funcione. No puedo tolerar otro mes sin Bella. No sobreviviré.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

Levanto la mirada hacia las señales en inglés y francés que indican hacia los taxis y paso mi único bolso sobre mi hombro.

Está jodidamente frío una vez que estoy afuera. La fila para los taxis es un poco larga, así que cierro bien mi chaqueta de lana y empujó mi gorro sobre mis orejas.

Una vez dentro del taxi y después de darle la dirección de mi hotel, le mando un mensaje a mi hermana.

 _ **Estoy aquí. Yendo al hotel ahora. ¿Has escuchado de ella? -E**_

Unos minutos después, ella responde.

 _ **Sí. Se quedará en el departamento esta noche. Dice que sus compañeras van a ordenar comida y mirar películas. -R**_

 _ **Deséame suerte. -E**_

 _ **Rómpete una pierna. Estamos todos apoyándote :) -R**_

 _ **Gracias. Buenas noches ;) -E**_

Una vez que me registro y descanso un momento en la cama de la habitación de mi hotel, le mando un mensaje a Bella.

 _ **Te extraño. -E**_

 _ **Aww. ¿No puedes dormir? Estás despierto tarde. Por cierto, también te extraño :) -B**_

 _ **No. No estoy durmiendo mucho ahora. Quiero poder abrazarte. Besarte. Ver tu cara. -E**_

 _ **También quiero eso. Quiero estar en casa con todos, y contigo. -B**_

 _ **Pronto, ángel. Muy pronto ;) -E**_

Sonrío. Mi plan está surgiendo efecto. Me baño, me afeito, me visto y me dirijo a la puerta. El mensaje de texto de Alice con la dirección de Bella en mi mano.

Aquí vamos.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

Su departamento se encuentra en el segundo piso y en mi camino arriba puedo escuchar risa y charla.

Voy más lento cuando también escucho un par de voces masculinas en la mezcla.

 _Está bien, Edward. Ella tiene permitido tener amigos. Te ha tenido como su mejor amigo por años, así que no debería importar._

Pero nosotros nunca fuimos "solo amigos".

Llego a la puerta y tengo el corazón en la garganta. Estoy extremadamente nervioso y ansioso por verla al mismo tiempo. Solo quiero jodidamente abrazarla. Besarla hasta el cansancio.

Golpeo e inmediatamente la charla cesa. La puerta se abre y una pelirroja de aspecto dulce sonríe.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunta con un acento raro. No puedo decir de dónde es.

—Uh, sí. Hola. Estoy buscando a Bella Swan —digo, mis ojos miran sobre su hombro para encontrar a varias personas holgazaneando en el sofá viéndome con miradas curiosas.

—¿Bella? Sí, Bella está aquí. ¿Puedo saber quién eres?

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Soy, yo… soy Edward.

El reconocimiento la golpea rápido, mientras sus ojos grises se ensanchan y su boca se abre.

—Oh, eres Edward. Solo... solo un momento. Entra por un momento mientras la traigo. Está en la cocina.

—Gracias —asiento, captando las miradas de los espectadores en el sofá. Medio los saludo con la mano, mis labios en una fina línea. Me ocupo pellizcando un hilo sobresaliendo en mi suéter gris oscuro.

Después, escucho su voz.

—Maria, ¿por qué estás siendo tan rara, qué quieres decir con que tengo un vi...?

Respirar. Es difícil hacerlo en este momento.

Sus ojos están brillantes y grandes, en estado de shock creo. Sí, creo que es su cara de shock. Sonrío un poco porque es un poco gracioso que los dos estemos sin palabras. Todas mis palabras y declaraciones practicadas han salido por la ventana.

—¿E... Edward? —jadea-suspira.

—Sorpresa —digo simplemente. El mundo que nos rodea desaparece.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

La habitación está tan silenciosa que puedo escuchar mi respiración nerviosa.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su sonrisa crece mientras veo el reconocimiento aparecer en su cara. Justo cuando estoy por responderle, ella viene hacia mí.

Casi me caigo sobre mi trasero cuando la fuerza de su cuerpo chocando con el mío me empuja hacia atrás hasta que me golpeo con la puerta cerrada detrás de mí.

—¡Oooomf!

—Oh, mi Dios. Oh, mi Dios —susurra ella en mi oído. El calor de su respiración llega sobre mí y envía temblores por todo mi cuerpo, de una forma muy buena.

Ella está completamente envuelta a mi alrededor, mientras instintivamente la sostengo del trasero.

—Hola, ángel —susurro de vuelta, sonriendo comoun idiota e inhalando su esencia a manzanas.

—Edward, ¿viniste aquí? ¿Po-Por mí? —Ella finalmente se aleja para mirarme. Sus ojos están brillosos y llenos de lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, amor. No quería que pasaras Navidad sola. Y ya no quería estar alejado de ti. Te extrañé, B. —Toco mi nariz con la suya, mientras ella suspira.

Empiezo a sentir el cansancio por sostenerla y notó que todos los ojos todavía están en nosotros. En realidad la escena es un poco cómica. Cuatro pares de ojos como los de un búho alrededor de un árbol de Navidad enfrente de una ventana por la que se filtran las luces de la ciudad. Ellos están congelados en su lugar.

Reticente, salgo de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

—Oye, ángel, ¿me presentarás a tus amigos o qué?

Bella salta y sacude la cabeza.

—Oh, mi Dios. Por supuesto.

Ella lentamente baja sus pies al suelo, rápidamente agarra mi mano entre las suyas y me guía hacia las personas que llama amigos desde hace dos meses.

—Todos, este es Edward. Él es mi... mi… —Ella vacila en la palabra que quiere decir. Quiero que ella la diga. Quiero decirla.

Así que lo hago.

—Su novio. Soy su novio.

Un calor profundo me recorre cuando hago la declaración. Y cuando miro a Bella, su rostro se ilumina como las luces de su árbol de Navidad.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 **Disclaimer:** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **Capítulo 54**

Soy presentado a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Está María, la de Colombia.

Después soy presentado a Ian, un extravagante pintor gay de Londres, y Alistair.

Alistair no es gay.

La forma en que me mira y estrecha mi mano me dice que no está muy feliz de verme.

Él es australiano y estoy lo suficientemente cómodo con mi sexualidad para admitir que el chico luce como si pudiera conseguir tantas faldas como George Clooney.

Pero no estoy intimidado. Mucho.

Realmente no me importa una mierda él en este momento, solo necesito algo de tiempo a solas con Bella.

Todos los demás están aquí para relajarse y dan un hola general con la mano en mi dirección.

—Si nos disculpan —dice Bella, jalándome hacia el pequeño pasillo al costado que espero conduzca a su habitación.

Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros una vez que estamos en la oscura habitación y estoy abrumado por el peso de lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Estoy aquí para estar con Bella, mi chica... Mi ángel, porque la amo. No, estoy _enamorado_ de ella.

Eso me deja anonadado.

—Déjame solo prender una lámpara... —Agarro su muñeca y gentilmente la atraigo, sin permitirle terminar la idea o la acción porque necesito sentirla... necesito sentir que esto es real.

Ella jadea antes de que presione mis labios en los suyos. Se congela por una fracción de segundo antes de reaccionar y relajarse en mis brazos.

Este beso comienza suave y lento, solo para intensificarse en una respiración antes de que estemos sobre el otro. Sus pequeños sonidos, jódeme, esos sonidos son por mí.

—Edward, no puedo creer que estés aquí —susurra en mi boca cuando nos separamos para respirar—. Este tiene que ser algún tipo de sueño. No sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto. —Sus palabras son pequeños jadeos mientras la llevo a ciegas, esperando golpear la cama que tiene que estar aquí en alguna parte.

—Este no es un sueño, ángel. Ya no podía estar alejado de ti. Quería pasar Navidad contigo y todos los días después de eso. —Sé que no tengo sentido, pero la sensación de su cálida y perfecta piel mientras me muevo con lentitud bajo su suave suéter y su dulce olor mientras le acaricio el cuello con la nariz es demasiado.

Ella deja salir un pequeño gemido mientras mis piernas finalmente golpean lo que espero que sea una cama y suavemente la giro hasta que su espalda está sobre esta. Ella sabe lo que quiero, o quiere exactamente la misma cosa, porque se baja mientras me jala con ella.

No más palabras. Hemos hablado demasiado. La deseo. Quiero que lo sepa.

Cuando empujo mi duro pene contra ella hay un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Bella, estoy muy, muy apenada, pero de verdad necesito usar el baño —dice la voz incorpórea y distorsionada de una chica.

—Mierda. —Bella exhala ruidosamente—. Esa es María. Esta es nuestra habitación y es nuestro único baño.

Bueno, mierda. Hablando de matar mi momento.

—Empaca un bolso. Te voy a llevar a mi hotel.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

 **Capítulo 55**

Si me hubiesen dicho tres años atrás que estaría donde estoy en este momento, me habría reído en sus caras.

Pero mientras hago un rápido repaso de lo que ha sucedido, no me estoy riendo.

De ninguna forma.

Honestamente no recuerdo haberle dado instrucciones al taxista para volver al hotel.

Pero sí recuerdo cómo se sienten sus labios… cómo saben.

No recuerdo caminar a través de la recepción del hotel y entrar en el ascensor.

Pero sí recuerdo presionarla contra la pared del ascensor, sentir sus suaves curvas y escuchar sus pequeños sonidos.

También recuerdo sus manos agarrando mi cabello casi dolorosamente mientras me apoyo contra ella.

Debería estar petrificado. Mi antiguo yo estaría volviéndose loco ahora mismo.

Sexo… con Bella. Mi mejor amiga.

Pero yo no lo estoy. Para nada.

Arranco sus pantalones, así puedo sentir sus piernas suaves mientras ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí en la cama.

Tan caliente. Tan suave. Todo sobre ella es suave. Soy un adicto. ¿Cómo desaproveché esto durante años?

—Eres tan hermosa —jadeo en su boca, levantándome para sentarme, nuestros pechos presionados juntos mientras la beso con fuerza.

Amo los pequeños gemidos que ella hace cuando una de mis manos se mueve alrededor de ella, quedándose en su perfecto trasero. Mi otra mano se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su costado, sintiendo la suavidad de su pequeño suéter.

—Te extrañé tanto —susurro sobre su pecho. Sus manos están en mi cabello y pienso que es la mejor cosa del mundo.

—Oh, Dios. Edward, ¿esta… realmente está pasando? ¿Esto es lo que quieres? Porque esto es todo para mí, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Me muevo para mirarla directo a los ojos. Mis dedos acarician su mejilla, después su labio inferior, hinchado por mis besos.

—Bella, te amo. Volé ocho horas para llegar a ti. Esto no es una cogida rápida para mí. Tú nunca serás eso para mí. Tú siempre fuiste diferente. Tú eres lo que yo quiero. Tú eres todo para mí ahora. No más retrasos. No quiero esperar más. Pero lo haré, si te quieres tomar esto más lento. Estaré feliz solo con acostarme a tu lado y abrazarte toda la noche. No me iré a ninguna parte. —Mi voz es ronca, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Sus expresivos ojos oscuros se llenan de humedad e, inmediatamente, limpio una lágrima de su mejilla.

—No quiero esperar —dice claramente en la oscuridad.

Entonces se aleja y se saca el suéter. Después se saca el sujetador.

Ella es perfecta. Y hago lo que puedo para mostrarle que es perfecta. Porque he terminado con las palabras.

Ella saca mi camiseta mangas largas y la ayudo hasta que está fuera.

 _—Sácatelos —ordena y rápidamente maniobro para quitarme los pantalones. Estoy por sacarme mi ropa interior pero ella baja sus manos y presiona justo ahí abajo._

—Joder —gimo. Su perfecta mano pequeña se siente tan jodidamente bien que apenas me puedo mover.

Cuando estoy completamente desnudo para ella, la levanto suavemente y le quito sus bragas. Mis dedos se mueven para sentir su humedad y está tan jodidamente caliente y suave. Ella jadea y me empuja hacia abajo para besarme. La complazco.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien, ángel. Mi ángel.

—Por favor… —suplica.

Ella es suave por todos lados. Como dije: soy adicto. Quiero probarla, tanto, pero no ahora. Ahora quiero estar dentro de ella.

Cuando estoy justo en su entrada, hago una pausa para mirarla, quiero verla. Lo necesito.

Sus piernas se envuelven a mi alrededor, empujándome hacia ella. Ella me quiere.

—Te amo, Bella —digo antes de penetrarla.

Mi cabeza cae en su cuello, mis ojos se cierran. Joder, ¿cómo es posible que se sienta tan bien?

—Jodido infierno, B. Jodido infierno…

Esto está más allá de lo que he experimentado. Nunca.

Verla correrse debajo de mí, su hermoso rostro sonrojado, brillante y vivo… esto es puro placer… simplemente puro placer.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo dormido a mi lado más tarde…

Estoy enamorado. La amo tan intensamente, estoy asombrado.


	56. Chapter 56

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **Capítulo 56**

Mi cabeza descansa en piel suave y cálida. Mi brazo está cubierto por esta suave y perfecta almohada y cuando mis ojos se abren un poco, se centran en el hermoso ombligo que sube y baja.

Respirando.

Siento dedos profundamente en mi cabello, sus yemas suavemente rascando y masajeando mi cabeza. Se siente jodidamente increíble y no quiero que se detenga así que me quedo ahí, fingiendo estar durmiendo mientras contemplo el resto de la habitación. La luz temprana de la mañana proyecta un resplandor azul claro sobre todo, incluyendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Es el cuerpo que mis manos tocaron y exploraron. Es la piel que mi boca y lengua saborearon, aunque brevemente.

Muy brevemente, creo. Anoche nuestras emociones se desbordaron y, como resultado, nuestra primera vez juntos fue demasiado corta en mi opinión.

Necesitaba tomarme mi tiempo. Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesito.

Hablando de eso, mi _necesidad_ está en este momento completamente clara contra su muslo y estoy seguro que ahora ella sabe que estoy despierto. Sin embargo, ella no ha parado su atención a mi cabello.

Giro la cabeza un poco hasta que mis labios encuentran su ombligo. Dejo besos muy suaves ahí mientras mi brazo se aprieta alrededor de su cintura. Cuando escucho su suspiro y un pequeño gemido escapar de ella, mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato.

Mientras mi boca asciende más y más, siento que sus piernas se separan un poco más.

Cuando finalmente llego a su pecho, me detengo y me tomo mi tiempo, mis manos abarcando y tocando sus tetas desnudas. Tomo una con mi boca escuchando sus reacciones, sintiendo su cuerpo subir y bajar con deseo. Sus manos comienzan a viajar por mi cuello y espalda mientras sus piernas una vez más me jalan contra ella.

Ambos todavía desnudos de nuestras horas previas, estoy en su entrada sintiendo su tentador calor.

—Buenos días —susurro en su oreja mientras la beso, mi voz sonando ronca y somnolienta.

—Bunos... ungg...

Se le pone toda la piel de gallina. Puede que sonriera de forma engreída antes eso.

Estoy determinado a tomarme mi tiempo así que cuando embisto, lo hago dolorosamente lento. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de ella. Quiero conocer todo.

Sin embargo, no mentiré. Mi lado más animal quiere cogerla hasta hacerla gritar mi nombre.

Pero no soy un animal. Soy un hombre enamorado de la chica más perfecta del mundo.

Ella suspira y jadea y ruega por más, y cuando la lleno completamente, peleo con el instinto y me quedo quieto.

—Abre los ojos, ángel.

Cuando sus ojos se abren, me inclino y la beso suavemente primero, después se convierte en lentas y sexys lamidas y pequeños mordiscos hasta que parece que ambos nos estamos consumiendo.

Después comienzo a moverme, un ritmo lento y constante que le permite a nuestros labios permanecer conectados.

Cuando ya no soportamos más, acelero, mi mano estirándose y frotando donde ella la quiere hasta que veo su hermosa cara de éxtasis. Y sí, ella grita mi nombre.

La sigo poco después, cayendo pesadamente a su lado, atrayéndola para acurrucarse contra mí.

Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido con una sonrisa jodidamente boba en mi cara.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _. We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

Dormimos algunas horas más antes de despertarnos y que ella chequee su teléfono.

—¿Algo nuevo y excitante? —pregunto todavía en la cama, mi voz aún ronca por el sueño.

Ella me mira por un momento y sonríe tímidamente mientras mira la pantalla otra vez, escribiendo.

—Solo mi compañera de cuarto. Quiere saber si estoy viva.

Me siento contra la cabecera de la cama y sonrío. Bella está radiante: su cabello es un desastre sexy, está usando mi camisa, sus piernas se extienden por millas y la luz de la mañana crea un verdadero halo a su alrededor. ¿Ven? Ella realmente es un ángel.

—Ven aquí —digo, haciéndole señas para que vuelva a la cama, para que vuelva a mí.

Ella sonríe y deja el teléfono. Cuando se arrastra sobre mí, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi cadera y apoya sus brazos en mis hombros, sus manos en mi cabello… donde deben estar.

Gimo y cierro los ojos en respuesta a lo que hacen sus dedos y ella se ríe.

—Así que… ¿tienes prisa hoy?

—No. Mis amigos están planeando una pequeña cena de Navidad esta noche, pero realmente no quiero ir. No quiero compartirte. Siento que nunca tendré suficiente tiempo contigo. —Ella besa mis labios suavemente, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

El hecho de que tengo que volver a Estados Unidos se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas, pero trato de evitar eso por ahora. Estoy aquí, ella está aquí. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Muéstrame París —le pido simplemente.

—Mmmm… ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras mostrarme. Soy tuyo hasta el 2 de enero.

—Vaya. Nueve días. Eso nos permitirá hacer un montón de turismo —bromea.

—Bueno, realmente espero que el turismo incluya mucho más de verte desnuda.

Ella golpea mi brazo juguetonamente. Está avergonzada. Su rubor aparece por todas partes.

—Por favor. Por favor no me digas que todavía eres tímida después de lo de anoche.

—No lo soy —protesta ella. Le doy una mirada cómplice. Ella suspira—. Está bien, tal vez un poco. Pero, en serio, ¿me culpas? Solo unos meses atrás me estaba volviendo loca porque tal vez nunca tendría el valor para decirte cómo me sentía o cómo reaccionarias ante esos sentimientos. Y aquí estamos ahora. Solo es… un poco irreal, ¿sabes?

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mis manos se apoyan en su espalda mientras la acerco hacia mí, su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Te amo. Esto es real. Fui un completo pendejo por años y me merezco totalmente que me saques a patadas y me digas que me joda después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos años. Soy el hijo de puta con más suerte en el mundo.

Ella me besa y yo me rindo. Estamos consumidos uno por el otro otra vez y no puedo controlarme cuando siento rozar sus caderas contra las mías.

Haremos turismo… más tarde.

* * *

 _¡Holaaaa!_

 _Y ahora tienen nueve días juntos, ¿no es lindo verlos juntos al fin?_

 _Esta historia se está acercando al final, así que cuéntennos todas sus opiniones en los comentarios, solo nos quedan seis capítulos._

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	58. Chapter 58

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

Es bien tarde en la mañana cuando finalmente decidimos hacer turismo. Hace frío afuera, así que nos abrigamos y nos acomodamos en una de las muchas cafeterías para tomar café y croissants.

París es... París. Lo visitamos hace años cuando Rose y yo éramos niños. Eso fue cuando mis padres trataban de llevarnos a algún lugar nuevo cada verano, así podíamos ser "seres humanos cultos". Eso, por supuesto, terminó cuando entramos a la universidad, pero esos viajes eran unos de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

Evitamos el Louvre como la plaga porque en realidad es un museo jodidamente grande que fácilmente llevaría dos días para verlo, y ya hemos visto la mayor parte de las pinturas ahí. Bella ya visitó todo el museo durante su primera semana aquí. La dejo que me cuente de sus favoritos mientras terminamos el desayuno. Me encanta escucharla hablar con entusiasmo sobre las cosas que la apasionan. Sus ojos se ensanchan y brillan con entusiasmo, sus manos gesticulando por todo el lugar. Ella siempre ha sido así, y siempre me ha encantado.

Pasamos el resto del día alternando entre caminar en el frío y escapar dentro de las pequeñas panaderías y tiendas para descongelarnos. La ciudad luce increíble con vistas de las fiestas por todos lados. Es Nochebuena, así que incluso los normalmente malhumorados parisinos están bastante relajados. No hay oportunidad de aburrimiento en una ciudad tan grande y llena de vida.

Mi regalo para B está en el hotel. Planeo dárselo esta noche. Me tomó una eternidad descubrir qué darle, pero creo que logré elegir el regalo perfecto para ella.

—Está bien, creo que he visto suficiente de París por hoy. Estoy listo para ver un poco más de ti ahora. ¿Qué dices, ángel? —Le acaricio el cuello con la nariz, mi barbilla empujando su bufanda para llegar a su cálida piel.

—Mmmmm —gime, temblando por el frío, o por mí, no estoy seguro y no me importa—. Sí, vamos. ¿Pero primero nos podemos detener en mi departamento así consigo algunas cosas? Algo me dice que no estaré mucho ahí esta semana. —Se ríe, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello.

—Amor, si dependiera de mí, estarías volando de regreso a casa conmigo.

No es mi intención decirlo así. Cuando Bella se retira un poco para mirarme, no quiero nada más que alejar la tristeza de su cara con besos.

—Oye, no estés triste, ángel. Sé que las cosas son de esta forma por una razón. Estarás en casa pronto, muy pronto. Tres meses pasarán en un parpadeo y antes de que lo sepas, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto en casa. Entonces, comenzaremos el resto de nuestras vidas. —Me detengo, de repente entendiendo la seriedad de esas palabras. No quiero presionarla, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiero estar con Bella por el resto de mi vida—. Es decir, si eso es lo que quieres...

La sonrisa de Bella crece dulcemente en sus hermosos labios mientras sus manos enguantadas enmarcan mi rostro.

—Sí. Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

* * *

 _Y otro capítulo más... ¿qué les ha parecido? Un poquito triste este final porque aparece la sombra de la separación otra vez, pero que disfruten los días que todavía tienen, ¿no?_

 _¡Gracias por los alertas, comentarios y favoritos! Esperamos que nos cuenten todas sus opiniones._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

—Quiero llevarte a este pequeño restaurante a unas millas de mi departamento. En serio, la mejor comida que probé alguna vez —divaga Bella mientras entramos a su departamento.

Como espero, sus compañeros se están preparando para su pequeña cena de Navidad. Una parte de mí se siente mal porque ella se la perderá. La otra está malditamente feliz porque ella estará conmigo.

—¡Hola! Ustedes dos, tortolitos, ¿salieron por aire y se van a unir a nosotros esta noche? —pregunta Ian, casi cantando. Él está colocando guirnaldas en el árbol.

—En realidad, Ian, no estaré aquí esta noche, nosotros…

—Oh, pequeña Bella, no digas más. Haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. ¿Así que por cuánto tiempo serás una extraña? —Ian se baja del taburete y camina hacia ella.

—Um, no desapareceré, pero nos quedaremos en su hotel la próxima semana más o menos —dice Bella mientras su voz resuena en la sala y en su habitación.

Ian me mira.

—Así que tú eres el tonto que no sabía lo que tenía enfrente suyo, ¿eh?

Me río y miro hacia abajo, asintiendo.

—Síp. Ese sería yo.

—Bueno, estás aquí ahora, ese es un gran gesto si he visto alguno. Hemos aprendido a amar a Bella aquí, así que no me opondré a patearte el trasero si la lastimas otra vez. —La ceja perfectamente arreglada se arquea, dejando su punto muy claro. Él es un tipo grande. Probablemente podría patear mi trasero.

—Eso no pasará, pero gracias por preocuparte. Estoy contento de que ella tenga amigos que le hagan compañía.

—Estamos todos aquí para ella, Edward —exclama María de repente, entrando desde la cocina.

—Ella nos contó toda la historia una noche, cuando todos nosotros estábamos en diferentes estados de embriaguez. Sé cuánto tiempo tomó que esto se convirtiera en realidad. Y por mucho que piense que eras un idiota por no ver lo que ustedes dos podían ser, fui muy directo con ella y le dije que ella tenía tanta culpa como tú…

Justo cuando estoy por defenderla, Ian me hace un gesto para que me calle. Así que rápidamente cierro la boca.

»Ella esperaba que tú solo supieras que ella sentía algo por ti. Tú no puedes leer su mente, Edward, y le dije eso. Ella debería haberse puesto sus pantalones de niña grande y decírtelo mucho antes. Eso es todo lo que digo.

Ian sacude la cabeza y camina para ayudar a María.

—Ella era un desastre cuando recién llegó. Me sentía terrible por ella. Estaba tan triste, siempre lamentándose. Yo creo que ella estará feliz ahora, ¿no? —dice María en su marcado acento español.

Esa es una promesa que puedo hacer.

—Definitivamente espero eso. Tengo la intención de hacerla feliz. Siempre.

Miro alrededor para encontrar a Bella parada, con una mochila en la mano y con una sonrisa llorosa.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —pregunto, peleando con la urgencia de sonreír.

—Lo suficiente —dice caminando hacia mí y besándome suavemente.

—Vamos.

—Sí, señora. —Le sonrío mientras ella toma mi mano y saluda a sus amigos sobre su hombro mientras salimos.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 60**

Nochebuena la pasamos en la cama, el carrito del servicio a la habitación totalmente cubierto con platos vacíos y postres medio comidos. Hemos tenido un gran momento simplemente descansando, tonteando, hablando, riendo, mandando mensajes de texto a todos nuestros amigos y familiares en casa para desearles feliz Navidad. Seguido de sexo.

Un montón de buen sexo.

Después de uno de esos _muchos momentos de sexo_ , me recuesto en el cabecero mientras ella se apoya en mí, sudorosa y agotada.

Y feliz.

Ella juega con nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras suspira.

—Él tiene razón, sabes —dice en voz baja.

—¿Quién?

—Ian.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cómo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya.

—Bella —comienzo, pero ella continúa.

—Es verdad. Nunca tuve el coraje para decirte cómo me sentía. Alice y Rose constantemente me decían que te lo dijera, que tenía que confiar en ti. Y no lo hice. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderte, miedo del rechazo. Y encima de todo, te culpé por todo. Lo siento.

—Oye. —He tenido suficiente. La guio para que se gire hacia mí y ella va un paso más y se sienta a horcajadas. No voy a quejarme ni un poco. Pero tengo que ser serio y luchar contra la necesidad de empujar contra ella—. No más disculpas, ¿recuerdas? Se terminó. Ambos lo jodimos. Aprendimos de eso y aquí estamos. No hay vuelta atrás. Estoy aquí a largo plazo. ¿Y tú? —Sostengo su rostro entre mis manos y acerco nuestras frentes. Ella asiente.

—Sí. Totalmente. —Sonríe y presiona sus labios en los míos.

Me separo primero.

—Tengo algo para ti —admito, estirándome hacia el cajón de la mesita de luz y agarrando la cajita que puse ahí ayer.

—Edward, no tenías que hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía que venías, así que no tengo nada para darte —protesta antes de que la interrumpa con otro beso profundo.

—Detente. Tu regalo para mí es que nos des una oportunidad. Esto no es nada, solo algo que vi un día y quería que lo tuvieras.

Ella toma la caja y la abre lentamente. Su expresión cuando ve lo que hay adentro es totalmente ilegible. De repente estoy nervioso. ¿Tal vez es demasiado?

—Edward —susurra—. Esto es, esto es perfecto. Es hermoso.

Hay lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cuando me ofrezco a sacarlo y ponérselo.

—¿Te gusta? —le digo, sacando el collar con el pequeño dije redondo de plata.

—Oh, Edward, me encanta —dice efusivamente, tomando el dije en su mano y leyendo el mensaje grabado.

— _Te elijo. Siempre._

—Lo hago. Siempre lo haré —digo tentativamente, observando su reacción.

Ella sonríe, _esa_ sonrisa que he amado durante años. _Mi_ sonrisa.

—Te amo muchísimo y tengo miedo de despertar de esto y que todo sea un sueño —susurra mientras prendo el collar alrededor de su cuello. El dije descansa perfectamente justo debajo del pequeño hueco en su garganta.

—No es un sueño, ángel. Feliz Navidad, Bella.

Ella me muestra lo mucho que me ama hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Feliz Navidad, de hecho.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 61**

Los próximos tres meses pasan relativamente rápido.

No para decir que no fue difícil. Porque, en serio, dejarla fue la mierda más difícil que hice alguna vez.

Le dije que no quería que me acompañara al aeropuerto. La última vez había tenido suficiente drama de aeropuerto para toda mi vida. Y después de pasar el resto de la semana juntos, culminando con una fantástica noche de Año Nuevo alrededor de la Torre Eiffel, incluyendo otra ronda de nuestros propios fuegos artificiales cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación en el hotel, no quería que termináramos con una despedida triste.

No, le dije "te veo pronto" antes de que el taxi me recogiera en su departamento. Me negaba a decir adiós otra vez. Pensar que la había perdido una vez fue más que suficiente.

Volví a casa, empecé el nuevo semestre con una carga completa de clases. Sirvió al menos para pretender que no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella. Pero, por supuesto, eso fue un completo engaño porque pensaba en ella cada minuto. Nos mandábamos mensajes sin parar y, por supuesto, tuvimos bastante llamadas telefónicas y una ocasional sesión de Skype. Ella incluso fue atrevida y cuando su imagen apareció en mi pantalla estaba vestida (o no, dependiendo de cómo se mire) con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. Verla toda tímida mientras usaba ese malvado atuendo… demonios, casi me muero.

Esa fue una tarde divertida.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, es hora de que Bella vuelva a casa. Apelo a mi hermana, Alice y el resto del grupo para que se queden en la casa y me dejen recogerla solo. Sus padres querían volar para llegar y darle la bienvenida, pero fui capaz de evitarlo, afortunadamente. Ellos volaron de todos modos y están en lo de Bella con el resto, listos para sorprenderla con una fiesta de bienvenida.

Así que estoy esperando. Suspiro, mirando las pantallas para asegurarme de que el vuelo está a tiempo.

No lo está.

Demorado.

Bueno, mierda, ¿no habíamos demorado todo lo suficiente? ¿Ahora American Airlines está manteniéndola alejada de mí otra vez?

Así que espero, le mando un mensaje a Rose para decirle que ella está llegando un poco tarde.

Finalmente, alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la puerta se abre y un grupo de pasajeros ajetreados pasa junto a mí y me siento como un pez contra la corriente. Pero no me importa. Mis ojos están pegados a las puertas abiertas, esperando lo que he estado anhelado.

Ella sale, visiblemente cansada, su cabello recogido en una desordenada cola de caballo. Mira alrededor, sus ojos escaneado el mar de personas hasta que finalmente me encuentra.

Ella me da esa sonrisa y estoy listo.

Hay una ráfaga de luz que brilla desde su interior y, en un instante, ella está corriendo hacia mí hasta que la estoy tocando. Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, cada parte de mi tocando cada parte de ella y puedo sentir sus respiraciones jadeantes contra mi cuello mientras cierro los ojos y trato de recordar este sentimiento. Como si todo estuviera completo.

—Dios, te extrañé mucho —dice ella, apretándome para sostenerme todavía más cerca.

—No tienes una maldita idea, ángel. Te amo tanto, B.

—Yo también te amo —dice ella alejándose para mirarme. Las lágrimas están por caer por sus hermosas mejillas. Pero esta vez todo es felicidad.

—Vamos a casa.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Disclaimer:_** _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 62**

—¡Sorpresa! —gritan amigos y familia cuando ella abre la puerta. Su cara no tiene precio.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es en serio? ¡Ustedes! —Mira a todos con los ojos como platos, contemplando las exageradas decoraciones coronadas con el gran cartel de "Bienvenida a casa".

Es todo Alice.

Mientras ella es empujada en muchas direcciones y abrazos, su mano permanece firmemente en la mía y no parece querer soltarla. Me jala con ella. No me voy a quejar.

Soy palmeado fuerte en la espalda por Emmett.

—Oye. Escuché todo sobre el cortejo y la mierda, hombre. Lo lograste. ¡Lindo! —Su sonrisa es amplia cuando me aprieta el hombro.

—Auch, mierda, Em. Sí, fue una situación delicada por un tiempo, amigo. Pero todo salió bien.

—No lo jodas de nuevo —dice, apuntándome con el dedo y evaluándome con la mirada. Sé que está medio bromeando. Solo medio. Em es ferozmente leal y protector.

Asiento y sonrío, dejándome tirar por la mano de Bella mientras caminamos hacia el final de todos los invitados. Rose le da un gran abrazo, al igual que Alice.

—¡Ah! Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa. Necesitamos una noche de chicas inmediatamente. ¡Mañana! ¿Qué dices? —dice Alice inmediatamente. Bella sonríe con indulgencia antes de cambiar sus ojos a mí momentáneamente. Ella está buscando un respaldo. Mierda, la quiero toda para mí mañana… y al día siguiente… y el día después de ese. Pero de nuevo, trato de no ser egoísta.

Antes de que pueda darle la opción, mi querida hermana interviene.

—Uh, Aly, tal vez deberíamos darle a B una oportunidad para llegar a casa y superar el jet lag, ¿sabes? Nos juntaremos más adelante en la semana, ¿verdad, Bella?

Amo a mi hermana.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, totalmente! Pero Rose tiene razón. Solo quiero relajarme un poco en casa, recuperar mi rumbo, desempacar y lavar. Ya sabes cómo es. —Bella la defrauda con facilidad.

Alice me fulmina con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos con complicidad.

—Oh, lo entiendo. Quieres pasar tiempo con _el novio._ Es justo. Haría lo mismo si fuera tú. Te enviaré un mensaje más adelante en la semana entonces. —Ella suspira dramáticamente, como si todo esto fuera un maldito inconveniente. Pero sé que solo la está molestando. Sonrío mientras les agradezco y alejo a mi chica de la multitud.

Le doy un abrazo, mis brazos rodeándola completamente, con fuerza, todo de mí para todo de ella. Suspira.

—Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa. No puedo creer que hicieran esto. ¡Incluso mamá y papá!

—Todo es por ti, B. Todos te aman.

Ella se separa de mi pecho para mirarme.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Dijiste que todos me aman… —Sonríe con picardía. Ella está bromeando conmigo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y la beso profundamente, sin importarme que todos nuestros amigos y familiares estén aquí observándonos.

—Ángel, soy tuyo, en corazón y alma.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **DH78** _._ _We just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ **DH78** _, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Delay**

 **Autora:** DH78

 **Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Varios años después**

—Sí, tengo que admitirlo, he estado buscando volver aquí desde la última vez.

—Me pregunto por qué —replico, acercándome a él y tomando su mano mientras caminamos por los hermosos jardines.

En serio extrañé París de una forma agridulce. Representaba muchas cosas, muchos momentos en mi vida. Pero cuando veo como el distintivo sol parisino captura los reflejos color bronce en el cabello de Edward, sonrío internamente. Este es el París que amo. París con él.

Cuando regresé a Nueva York varios años atrás, admitiré que no todo fue color de rosa. Edward entró a la escuela de medicina con un horario completo y, después de eso, su residencia. Yo obtuve un certificado para enseñar y conseguí un trabajo para enseñar arte en una secundaria mientras pasaba a través de mi MFA*.

Edward y yo casi no nos veíamos, y no era por falta de intentos. Para ser exactos, tuvimos que escribirnos en un calendario puesto en nuestro refrigerador. Y a veces eso incluso no funcionaba, especialmente cuando Edward siempre estaba de guardia.

Sí, terminamos mudándonos juntos más o menos un año después de mi regreso de París. Edward estaba prácticamente en mi departamento la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos y nos dimos cuenta de que con lo que estaba viniendo en la escuela y en el trabajo, nuestra mejor oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo juntos era si vivíamos juntos. Así que él canceló su alquiler justo cuando el mío se terminó, y nos las arreglamos para encontrar un pequeño loft en Greenwich Village que era perfecto para nosotros.

Llegamos a un punto en el que solo veía a Edward en la cama por la noche y solo para darnos un beso de buenas noches y que se durmiera exhausto.

No, nada había sido fácil para nosotros.

Así que cuando la residencia de Edward llegó a su fin y yo había terminado con la escuela, él tomó el control y nos compró boletos a París.

Y aquí estamos.

—¿Dónde está tu cabeza ahora, ángel? —pregunta Edward, sacándome de mi viaje por los recuerdos. Él nos guía por un camino que nos lleva a una de las muchas fuentes de aquí y nos sentamos en el borde. Realmente es como una postal.

Respiro el aire fresco de primavera y miro alrededor antes de observar mis ojos verdes favoritos.

—Solo recordando dónde hemos estado, cuán lejos hemos llegado. Ya sabes, lo normal —bromeo.

Él sonríe y asiente. Él lo sabe. Me conoce más de lo que yo lo hago y viceversa.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos en este momento, Edward? En serio, la vida sin duda ha hecho las cosas interesantes para nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Él toma mis manos entre las suyas y las lleva hacia sus labios, dejando pequeños besos en ellas. Todavía se las arregla para hacerme sentir mareada después de todos estos años. Amo la forma en que él me ama.

—No —responde sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que algo de esto sería posible. Nunca me imaginé que podrías amarme del modo en que lo haces. Nunca imaginé que me darías la oportunidad de mostrarte cuánto te adoro. Nunca imaginé que podíamos ser tan felices, incluso con toda las locuras que tuvimos que pasar. —Los dos reímos. Locuras ni siquiera define la mitad de ello.

»Pero tengo que decir que nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensé que podría estar aquí ahora, en París contigo, a punto de hacer lo que estoy por hacer —dice, tomando un respiración profunda y arrodillándose en el suelo… en una rodilla.

Mi cerebro no termina de procesar este hecho cuando el deja ir una de mis manos para tomar algo de su bolsillo, mis ojos se abren ampliamente y jadeo. Mis manos cubren mi boca y mi visión de repente se nubla con lágrimas no derramadas.

Los ojos de Edward también están brillando y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

—La vida nos ha dado muchas idas y vueltas, Bella. Pero todas siempre me llevaron a ti, a nosotros. Te amo mucho, mucho. Te deseo, por el resto de mi vida. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi consciencia y el amor de mi vida. Isabella Marie Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Estaba asintiendo furiosamente antes de que él terminara su propuesta.

—¿Sí? ¿Sí? —dice. Él está emocionado como un niño en Navidad.

—Sí —dejo escapar finalmente, me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Se para, llevándome con él antes de envolverme en un abrazo y alzarme del suelo. Me río fuertemente mientras las personas que pasan nos felicitan en francés.

Mientras Edward me besa, mi corazón late a una milla por minuto… y es solo por él.

Me casaré con mi mejor amigo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 ***** MFA: Máster en Bellas Artes.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al final con esta historia!

Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado y que nos cuenten en los comentarios qué les ha parecido. Gracias a todas las que nos acompañaron desde el comienzo, las que se sumaron durante el camino y a las que lean esta historia ahora que esta terminada.

¡Gracias a la autora por permitirnos traducirla!

¡Nos leemos en otras traducciones!


End file.
